We Have A History
by Chalant Lover
Summary: Dick and Zatanna always had a history. Although what if the day Zatarra introduced Zatanna to the team was't the first day Robin and Zatanna met. Read as the story goes through their past, present, and future. / Chalant
1. We Have A History: 1 out of 16

**Yeah I know I should be working on my chapter stories, but I just wanted to update this story right before I go to school. Also I have put the schedule on when I will probably update on my chapter stories. I really really love chalant, so that's how this story was born. At first I was going to make this a one shot, but it's too long to be one shot so I've made it into a chapter story. Anyways I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice then chalant would've been kissing on every episode! Yeah so that means I don't own Young Justice.**

**We Have A History**

Little six year old Dick Grayson was playing around in the circus. He always has fun with some of the animals that come to the tour with them. He didn't really notice that his parents were talking to some man that was wearing a magicians outfit. His dad called him to come meet their guest. He puts a smile on his face and ran to his parents to meet the magician.

"Hi! You must be Richard Grayson, your parents have told me great things about you." Zatarra held out his hand to shake his.

Dick had manners so he shaked his hand, "Thanks and you can call me Dick."

Zatarra smiled at his great personality, "Of course, Dick."

Then Mary started to talk, "Oh you know Dick, Mr. Zatarra has a daughter almost your age what if you play with her."

Zatarra snapped his fingers like he just remembered something. He called her name, "Zatanna! Now where did she go. Zatanna!"

A shy girl with black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a purple dress came out of the wagon that was behind them. Her voice was really soft, "Yes daddy?"

"Come here Zatanna I want you to meet someone." Zatanna went forward, but she still hid behind her dad's pants because she wasn't use to new people. She especially wasn't good with people when her mom died.

Dick saw that she was uncomfortable about meeting new people so he thought it would be a good idea to greet himself first, "Hi my name is Dick!"

Zatanna just bit her lower lip. John thought it was a little bit awkward so he insisted, "Hey, why don't you guys feed the elephants! Zatarra and I have some business to talk about with Mr. Harley."

Zatarra looked at his daughter, "You can if you want to Zatanna, but just be careful."

Zatanna smiled a little bit and nodded. Dick had a big smile on him because he loves feeding the elephant, "Come on Zatanna!"

Dick grabbed her hand and he started to drag her to where the elephant was, but he made sure he was gentle when he pulled her. Giovanni took one last glance at his daughter and then went to follow the Graysons.

Dick handed her some hay to feed the elephant. She still wasn't all comfortable with him, but he kept on trying to have a converstion.

"He's a really gentle animal. Do you want to pet him?"

Zatanna nodded shyly. She touched the animal and flinched. Dick saw that and chuckled, "He's not going to bite. Peanuts really like people petting him and he's really nice. Come here."

Zatanna went a little closer to him. Dick touched her right hand and started to touch the elephant. Zatanna looked at his right hand and then to this mysterious boy that she just left, but felt really comfortable with like you know that your going to be with him and know him for the rest of your life. She smiled at him; her smile was actually bigger than she intended. Dick smiled at her back. The conection just clicked between them.

Then Dick thought of an astrouse idea, "Hey Zee do you want to come with me on a special tour. Is it okay if I call you Zee?"

"Umm yeah, but what's wrong with my real name?" Zatanna asked jokingly.

"Nothing, I just thought you might like a nick name. I mean I have a nickname." He explained.

"Oh okay. Well what's your real name?"

"Richard Grayson, but I'm use to people calling me Dick."

"Okay and thanks, I like my new nickname, but you have to promise me one thing." Zatanna said.

Dick had a confused face, "What?"

"You have to promise me that your only going to be the only one to call me that." She started to giggle.

The future boy wonder laughed, but he did his signature laugh that you would only hear him as Robin, "Promise."

"I like your laugh. You should keep it." She said.

"Really? I thought that laugh was weird."

"No it's good. I like it." She smiled at him which got him smiling too.

They didn't really realize their hands were still locked together. Dick started running which made her run too. She didn't actually know why their running, but she did find out that he was leading her to some place special. They went on top of this big cargo wagon that over looks the entire circus. And the best part of it all is that no one else can see them, but they can see them.

When they were climbing up there Zatanna asked, "I thought we were going on a tour?"

"We are, but this way is better."

She didn't know what he was talking about, until she finally saw the view. She was speechless from all of it, but all she could say was, "Wow!"

"I know right. This is my special place and no one else, but me know it."

Zatanna sat next to him, "Well you showed me and now I know it."

Dick passed her some popcorn that he brought with him, "I know," he paused, "I trust you."

That brought a smile on her place, "Thanks."

For a few seconds they were just eating popcorn and Dick was pointing out all of the places around the circus and everyone who were there that he knew. Zatanna was all happy until she saw Dick's mom. She remembered her mom and missed her so much. Dick saw that she turned sad easily when he pointed his mom.

"What's wrong Zee?" The raven haired boy asked. Although he didn't get a respond so he asked again, "Zatanna?"

She heard her name and looked at him, "Sorry I trailed off. I was remembering my mom when I saw yours."

"What do you mean remembering?" He asked.

"My mom died last year." Her voice became softer and silent in every word. (**I don't really know how her mom died or when she died**)

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never really had a relative that died before, but atleast you still have your dad. And you'll always have a good friend to talk to." The little boy smiled at the suggestions he said.

Zatanna gave out a faint smile, "So we're friends."

Dick nodded, "Friends."

They couldn't stay on top of the cargo wagon for long because their parents were calling them. They found out Zatanna's dad was going to perform tonight in the circus so they had a whole night of fun as they saw their parents do their act. The best part of it is, is that they got closer together.

...

**_3 Years Later_**

They didn't meet again until 3 years later. Dick was adopted by Buce and his parents had just died 9 months ago. Zatarra had to talk to Batman about something that he had to do some league duty and he only trusted his best friend to take care of his daughter for a week. He hated the fact that he wouldnt get to see her for so long, but he trusted Bruce to take care of his Zatanna.

"Thank you, Bruce for looking after her." Zatarra had a smile on his face.

"No problem. I'm pretty sure Dick would love the company." Bruce said.

"Oh yes, you know they've met before when Dick use to be in the circus. Me and Zatanna performed in one of their shows, but it was a long time ago. I don't even know if they remember each other."

"Well either way we're glad to have her this week. And we'll make sure you won't worry about a thing while you're on your trip."

Zatarra sighed in relief because he knew that he really meant it, "Thank you."

Zatanna was was sitting on one of the couches while her feet was swaying back and forth. She hasn't really been in Wayne Manner, but she knew her dad was going somewhere and that she was staying in this place. She kept on staring at her suitcase until her dad came out with Mr. Wayne. She sat up and Zatarra came to his daughter for one last good bye before he leaves.

"Zatanna I'll be gone for a week. Mr. Wayne has kindly let you stay at his home. I want you to be good and safe. Okay?"

"Okay daddy." Zatanna nodded and gave a kiss on his dad's cheek for good luck.

Goivanni gave her a good bye hug and then went out the door. When he was entering the car he saw Zatanna looking out the window so he waved at her and she waved back at him. She watched the car as it got farher and farther away until you can barely see it anymore.

Then from behind he heard Mr. Wayne say, "Umm Zatanna, Dick is coming back here in 5 minutes. You do remember him right? Your dad told me you use to be friends when he was in the circus."

"Dick?" She asked.

"Yeah, but know he's my adopted son." He explained.

"Oh okay."

"I'll just send your stuff to your room and feel free to walk around if you want." He suggested.

She nodded back at him. The place was really big so she didn't know where to start looking. Then she just sat back down on the couch and thought about her old friend, Dick. He remembered little bits of pieces of memories being with him, although what was clear is that they were good friends easily. She wonders if that's going to happen again. Her train of thoughts were collapsed when she heard the door open and some people were talking.

"Come on Alfred you know that I was good on the half pipe."

"I'm sure you were Sir, but I'm pretty sure you could have been hurt."

"Alfred, do you know what me and Bruce do every night."

"Yes I do Master Richard, but.."

Alfred froze when he saw a girl that was sitting on the couch. Zatanna stood up, "Hi."

Alfred just said, "Hello."

Dick thought that she looked really familiar like she was always in his memory. Then something clicked. He kept on thinking that it couldn't be her until he asked, "Zee?"

**Review!**


	2. We Have A History: 2 out of 16

** Okay I would have posted this story earlier this morning, but I had to go to school. Anyways here is chapter 2. Also can you tell that Zatanna is making who Robin is and Dick is making who Zatanna is now. Also thanks for the great reviews!**

* * *

**We Have A History**

**_chapter 2_  
**

Zatanna had a big smile on her face. She only knew one person who has ever called her that, "Dick!"

Bruce came back down just in time, "Oh good, I can see you two remembered each other."

Dick couldn't stop staring at Zatanna, "Yeah."

"She's going to be our guest for a week."

"Cool!" Dick said.

"I'll just get dinner started." Alfred said.

When Alfred left, Bruce went back to his room of studies. That only left Dick and Zatanna in the room. There were a few silence until the boy wonder said, "So what have you been up to."

He wanted to start a conversation. She said, "Nothing much."

With that respond the conversation was cut short. So he tried again, "Do you want a tour of Wayne Manor?"

She nodded, "Sure."

It was just like the first time they met. Zatanna was still shy, but Dick wanted to break that. They went to every room of the Manor and Dick tried to make sure to make her laugh. He wanted that friendship that they had when they were on top of the cargo wagon again. He would never forget that day because he never really had friends that are around his age because of the tours he did with his family as the Flying Graysons.

When they were done touring the entire room of the manor Alfred had called everyone for dinner already. Their foods were already on the plate and everything was set. Bruce sat on the masters seat, Dick sat on the right side, and Zatanna sat on the left side of the table. Their food was delicouse and it was all thanks to Alfred.

"So did you like the tour, Zatanna?" Bruce asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Well I'm gla..." He was interrupted by his phone, "sorry I have to leave. Theres a business call I have to go to."

When he got up, Dick got up too and asked, "What kind of business call?"

"Something that I can handle myself," Bruce answered, "just stay here with Zatanna and eat your diner."

Dick wanted to argue, but he knew he shouldn't since they have guest and he knew that Buce a.k.a. Batman could take care of himself. He just nodded and sat back down. The dark knight left pretty fast. Zatanna asked, "Why would you want to go to a business call, Dick?"

Now it was her turn to start a conversation, "Oh nothing, I just umm... wanted to know."

He went back to eating his food. "Okay." Zatanna also went back to chewing her food.

After their diner they changed in to their pajamas. Bruce hasn't really came yet. Dick wanted to know if she wanted to watch a movie and she was glad to. And since Zatanna was the guest for a week, she got the pleasure to pick the movie of her liking.

"Hey, Zee I have a whole book shelf of movies in my room. You can go pick one." Richard was pointing at his room.

"Kay-kay." Zatanna went up the stairs to grab a movie.

She looked at every option, but couldn't decide on which one because all of them looks good to watch. Then a small poster that was hidden under the pillow that was on Dick's bed got her attention. She didn't even hear that his foot step were coming up the stairs. She picked up the poster that had 'The Flying Graysons' on it. She stared at it until she saw a shadow leaning on the door way and said, "You know their gone."

Zatanna sighed, "Dick I'm so sorry."

He went forward to her, "It's okay, no one could really stop it."

She wanted to know more about what happened to them, but instead she puts back the poster where it was and looks back at the shelf. She gives him a small smile and got a movie out of the shelf, "Why don't we watch 'Dumbo'."

Dick gives her a faint smile, "That's my favorite movie."

Richard grabs one of his blankets for them to be covered in because Alfred had turned the whole mansion ice cold. Dick puts in the movie and he and Zatanna covered their entire body in the blanket. The only skin that were visible were their heads poking out to watch the movie. From all the good food they had for dinner, it was easy to fall asleep. Zatanna's head was on Dick's neck as she fell asleep. His head laid on Zatanna's head; they didn't make it through the entire movie.

When Bruce and Alfred entered the living room they saw the two's position and the t.v. was on static. They just looked at each other and Bruce said, "I'll take Dick and you take Zatanna to her room."

Alfred just nodded and carried Zatanna to her guest room. And Bruce did the same thing to Richard. Dick squirmed in his arms and started to wake up.

"Dad?" Bruce had put him down on the bed already.

"Yes?" He replied back.

"Am I in my room?" Dick asked.

"Yeah. Also what happened tonight?"

"Me and Zatanna had movie night that's all, why?"

Bruce just said, "Nothing." He started to sit down next to his adopted son, "Dick I'm going to need you to not be Robin for this week."

"What!Why!," Richard was petrified because he loves being Robin and saving Gotham even though it's a hard job, he still loves it.

"Let me finish. I need you to take care of Zatanna for me when I'm not here," He started to explain more, "See, Zatanna's dad is a powerful magician, but he's very protective of his daughter so I need you to watch her since Gotham isn't the nicest place. And since you and Zatanna know each other better. Also make sure she doesn't find out about the batcave or anything about our other life. She doesn't know about that so be careful to what you say."

The boy wonder gave him a half smile and nodded. Then he layed back down on his bed to sleep.

* * *

**Yeah! Okay and I will promise that on Friday that I think chapter 3 might be longer. Also if you haven't checked on the schedule on y profile for my chapter stories, then you better check it because I'm sticking to that plan. Anyways thanks again great reviewers and readers!**

**Review!**


	3. We Have A History: 3 out of 16

**Yeah I'm still sticking to my schedule. Although I'm going to try so hard to finish all of my chapter stories before September 29 because that's when the new Young Justice season 2 episode is going to come out. And I might change my schedule to when I will update, once I'm done with my power point project. Anyways enjoy this very chalant chapter.**

* * *

**We Have A History**

**_chapter 3_  
**

"Wake up Master Richard." Alfred was his human alarm clock. He likes it because it doesn't have an annoying buzzing, but he hates it because there's not button to stop it.

Dick groaned. He did his normal thing he do every morning. He rolled off his bed and went down stairs for breakfast. It was just a normal morning breakfast, except Zatanna was there. Then they took showers and hanged out. Well Zatanna actually wanted to see the library again in the mansion. They looked around there and the first thing she sees is an open dictionary. The first word she sees is 'nonchalant'.

"Hhhhmmm, nonchalant." Zatanna wonders.

"Yeah it means, " He looks in the dictionary for the definition, "Feeling or appearing casually calm and relaxed."

"Yeah I know that, but have you ever heard of the word chalant before?" Zatanna asked.

"No. I don't think so." Dick answered.

"Don't you think there should be one?"

Richard smirked and took the dictionary and put it on his lap, "Yeah. Do you want to look at some more words to change?"

"No, we're not changing them. We're improving them." Zatanna was giggling.

Dick must have gotten her to be less shy because he can tell that she's become open more and suggestive which made a nine year boy wonder proud of himself. They sat down on the floor while laying the book in between them. There were chairs around them, but they just chose not to sit down on the couch. They flipped through the pages and finally found another one in the dictionary.

"Look over whelmed and under whelmed. Why can't people just be whelmed." Dick said as she looks at Zatanna.

She was nodding her head, "I agree."

"You know we should do this a lot. It's sort of fun, well in a nerdy way." Dick started to do his signature laugh which is actually also Robin's laugh right before he attacks his enemy.

Zatanna had a big smile because she remembered that she told him to keep that laugh about 3 years ago, "You did keep it."

Dick mirrored her laugh because he didn't think that she would remember, "Yeah I did and I found out that it's not weird at all."

"See I told you, trust me I'm a doctor." Zatanna joked and laughed.

They were both laughing then Dick said, in a sarcastic voice, "You are?"

Zatanna was still laughing, "Actually that was my plan B when I grow up."

"Really, what was plan A?" He asked.

"Plan A was to be like my mom and dad. I always idolized them and well the rest is history." Zatanna explained.

"You know I never got to really meet your mom. What's she like? And it's okay if you don't want to answer that question, I know how you feel."

"No, it's okay. I don't remember much about her since she died when I was young, but I remember she use to make me laugh every time she takes me piggy back ridding. And she makes the most amazing pasta ever! Most of all I remember her bright smile and..." Zatanna didn't realize her eyes were wet until a tear streak down her cheek and Dick had grabbed a nearby tissue box and gave a tissue to her.

She kindly took the tissue and said, "Thanks."

"Sorry for asking." He apologized.

"No it's okay. It's just I never talked about this other than my dad. I guess you just bring the best of me Dick." Her eyes were a little bit red, but you can tell her smile was real. Then she started to talk again, "So what about your parents? I can tell you want someone to talk to, too. And the only thing I mostly know about them is that they're great at trapeze."

Richard smiled because he doesn't really talk to just anyone about his parents and about how he felt about it, but he trusted Zatanna, "Well I was always their number one fan. They would always try to spend as much time with me if they could. Their funny, amazing, and just great parents," his voice got softer and he tilted his head down, "and when they died, it felt like a part of me died too. I just miss them a lot, Zee."

"Sorry." She puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Well at least you still have your dad." He puts his head up to look at her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah." She stares back at his blue eyes that always catches her attention.

There were silence for a few seconds. Then Dick requested, "Do you want to get a milkshake?"

"Sure."

They both got up and carried the dictionary back to it's original place. They went to the kitchen and Dick poured some of the chocolate milkshake on the two glasses in front of them. They didn't say anything much until Zatanna asked, "So what about the word disaster?"

...

The third day was a little bit awkward for the both of them. Although they were still really close. Alfred had gone shopping for grocery, so it was just the two of them in this big mansion. At first it wasn't awkward. Zatanna was in the living room couch reading a magazine.

"Hey Zatanna what are you reading?" Zatanna flinched a little because he didn't realize Dick had just walked in front of her.

"Oh it's just nothing. I'm reading this old magazine I found," She said, "I found this pretty wedding dress in it. Do you want to see it?"

Zatanna was about to show him until he said, "Wait isn't it bad luck?"

"If your the groom," Zatanna started to joke around, "Why? Do you want to marry me?"

Dick started to blush and stutter at the same time, "What? no ug ummm.."

Zatanna started to giggle, "You have to buy me a ring first, Grayson."

...

The fourth day was normal. They went to the library again and looked at some some words they could modify. Then after that they played some basketball. Zatanna was actually good at it. And when they were done with their game, Zatanna showed some magic tricks that really got Dick's attention because he hasn't seen her done something like that before, so it was pretty amazing to watch. And the rest of the day was a blur, but that very night was unforgettable.

It was around mid night and the sound of the loud thunder echoed around the halls of Wayne Manor. Their curfews were around 10, but Zatanna couldn't sleep because of the rowdiness. She didn't want to be all alone in her big dull guest room while chaos was at work outside because she was scared of lightning even though she's 9 years old. The big long window shined again and the thunder made another appearance. She didn't like being alone, about this moment her dad was suppose to go to her side to calm her down, but she doesn't have that today. Although the next lightning really scared her so she ran out of her door to go down stairs. She didn't know why, but her feet just went to that direction.

She had her feet propped up together in the couch. Everything was dark, except for a light that came from the kitchen. She squinted her eyes to see who it was. Luckily it was just Dick. She popped her head in the kitchen to see what he was doing. Apparently he was just looking at the microwave and waiting for his popcorn to be done.

"Why are you still awake?" Zatanna asked.

This time Richard flinched because he thought everyone in the mansion, except for Bruce, was already asleep at this late hour, "Oh I didn't know you were awake. Wait why are you awake?"

And as if on que the thunder rang it's loud noise and made Zatanna shiver from it. She pointed at the window that was near by, "That is the reason why I'm still awake. Aren't you scared by it?"

"Not actually," the microwave timer went off and he took out the bag of popcorn, "I've seen scarier things than lightning."

"Oh," She went up closer to him, "Why are you still awake anyways?"

"I just had a bad dream and popcorn sometimes help me through it." He just shrugged.

"Really? Wow I never thought popcorn was the cure of bad dreams." She sat up next to him on the counter and got some popcorn out of the bag.

Then he just started to smile back, "I'm getting closer."

"What?"

"I mean I'm almost getting you close to opening your shell and be less shy." He explained.

"What," he gave him a little nudge playfully, "I can get out of my shell."

Dick just looks at her as if she's lying, "Are you sure about that."

"Yes! You know maybe next time you'll see me, I might be more active and rebellious. You don't know all of me."

"Does the other side of you sneak out or do dangerous things?" He asked.

"No, but I'll try that someday." She started to giggle.

And then she remembered the thunderstorm was still there when her body jumped a little bit from another thunder that came from outside. She bumped into him.

Then she started to apologize, "Sorry, I just really hate thunderstorms."

"It's no problem."

"So tell me again why your not scared of thunderstorms?"

He shrugged again, "I don't know I guess I got use to it. There's lots of thunderstorms here in Gotham."

"Okay." Then she started to shiver again, "Why is it always cold here at night?"

"Alfred likes the cold when he sleeps and no one just argues, but my mom always said my hugs are always the warmest." He started to joke around again to at least get a smile out of her.

She started to giggle, "I told you that you have to give me a ring first."

She slid closer to him and draped one of his arm around her shoulder. He wanted to blush so badly, but he didn't want Zatanna to see it. So he joked and said, "I'm working on it.

The thunderstorm was over in 30 minutes later. And they went to their designated rooms, but before Zatanna entered her room she gave Dick a quick kiss on the cheek and then she went in her room and closed her door. Dick's eye's were wide and for a few seconds he just stood where he was until he shook his head and went straight to his room. The whole night he couldn't sleep. Although in the guest room, where she stayed, she slept happily with a big smile in her face and not regretting anything.

* * *

**Yup I told you it was chalant. Also can you really tell how their both making each other who they are now. And I promise to make chapter 4 longer because I can see that you guys really love how I portray the chalant couple in this story.**

**Review!**


	4. We Have A History: 4 out of 16

**I'm updating early because I'm still not done with my story "What Happened?". I'm just really bad at describing weddings and plus I don't have that much time to type the story now since school and all. Also I might be thinking of deleting the schedule and just update when I want to. Is that okay? Well anyways here is my favorite chapter so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice! How could I? I'm still in school. Sadly****. **

* * *

**We Have A History**

**_chapter 4_  
**

The third day went back to awkward. The morning was silent, because Dick still couldn't believe what just happened last night. They were all in the table eating breakfast. His face felt all red and hot. He felt like his life was saved when Alfred said, "Master Richard, your friend Mister West is on the phone to talk to you."

"Okay. Thanks and I'm done with my breakfast." He ran fast to the telephone and made sure no one else could hear them. Well he knew Bruce would find out so he brought the telephone with him in the small closet that was in the hall.

He whispered, "Hey Wally, I need your help."

On the other line you can tell Wally was playing some kind of video game, _"What's up Rob or Dick."_

"Look I have a problem." He was still whispering.

Wally paused his game, _"What kind of problem."_

"There's a girl that kissed me last night and..." He didn't get to finish because a laughter was heard on the phone, but there wasn't only one voice laughing, but two.

_"Aww, Roy I guess boy wonder has his first girlfriend."_ Wally was cooing.

"Roy is there!" He started to scream, but still try to do it in a normal voice.

_"So who's your girlfriend's name Dickie?"_ Roy asked.

"It's non of your business and she's not my girlfriend. Gosh and I thought you guys could have helped me." He hung up the phone.

When he opened the door to the closet while holding the telephone on his other hand he looked up and saw Alfred, Bruce, and Zatanna with curios faces. He just smiled like a fool. He used his ninja skills and puts the telephone back in place tried to get away from them as possible.

He locked himself in the room. No one really came and visited him in there until it was noon. He skipped lunch, although Alfred was really mad at him when he did. Then at about 3 o'clock there was a knock on his door and then a feminine voice went through the door, "Dick are you still in there?"

He didn't make any noise. Then she started to talk through the door again, but this time she sighed first, "Are you mad at me?"

His head shot up. He was sitting in his chair in front of his laptop. He was thinking of himself of how she would think it was all her fault, but the little kiss from last night kept on appearing in his mind. He unlocked his door to open it. He saw that Zatanna had a sad face on while her head was down.

He sighed, "Sorry Zee. I'm not mad at you."

She looks at his eyes, "Then why did you lock yourself in your room? I was all alone for the rest of the day."

He gave another sigh, "I was just still confused from last night, but that's all. I could never be mad at you."

She gave him a small smile, "Okay. Well Alfred said we could go to the park today if you want."

"Sure."

...

Zatanna was roller skating and Dick was skate boarding. Everything was normal and perfect until Zatanna accidentally bumped into a big 13 year old boy. You can tell from his clothes that he was punk kid who lives in the street. He had four other guys that looked like his 'friends'.

"Hey watch where your going Barbie." He had pushed her shoulder.

"Sorry, but you didn't have to do that."

Dick was just done doing a skate board trick when he saw that some mean guy was disturbing Zatanna. And heavy on the 'dis'. So he went up to them to see what was going on. When he was near them, he heard the guy say, "Watcha ganna do about it."

Zatanna was getting mad and she was about to do a spell, but someone distracted her. Dick yelled, "Leave her alone."

Then the 5 guys started to look at him. The second one to the right that had messy blond hair responded, "Aw look it's the little squirt boyfriend or brother or what ever you are."

He was about to pull off his ninja Robin skills, but Zatanna screamed, "Gosh just leave us alone!"

"Sissy." Then the gang turned around and went the other way. They were talking loud or more like still making fun of them and doing some kind of hand shake at the same time.

Dick was mad, he never let anyone get away. He clinched his fist hard. He wanted to hit the guy so badly, but something stopped him. Zatanna was shocked, because she had never seen Dick this angry. She can see that he wanted to come to that guy and punch him right in the jaw because right now that's exactly what she would love to do too. Although she didn't want anything bad to happen since she knew that when her dad finds out about this then he would worry about her and not focus on what he was doing now. So she stopped him before he could take one step. It's a good thing the boys were rowdy or she was sure they could hear his teeth gritting from anger.

"Dick let's just go back to the mansion." She insisted.

Dick huffed, he knew Zatanna wouldn't like it if he got in a fight with someone. Even though he does it a lot with Batman. He called Alfred, who just stayed in the car. Some minutes later they were gathering their stuff and going in the car.

The ride back home was quiet, but that left Zatanna thinking that he actually cares about her. They got back to the mansion and Alfred went straight on working on dinner. She smiled at him, "Thanks."

He looks back at her, "For what?"

"For being my hero."

* * *

**Did the ending get you? Well I hoped you like it :) And if I don't update "Future 2" by tomorrow then you might want to expect chapter 5 for tomorrow instead. Also just to let you know that I will try my hardest to finish all of my chapter stories before Sept. 29 so the madness of season 2 won't ruin any of my chapter stories. As always I love your amazing reviews! Thank you!**

**Review!**


	5. We Have A History: 5 out of 16

**Chapter 5! This is the last chapter of them as their child hood. The next chapter will have a time skip. And when you read the end you might think this is the ending of the story, but it's not because the STORY IS NOT DONE YET! Also I want to thank you for reading my stories and then maybe review at the end. Okay enjoy the chapter.**

**Poseidon'sdaughter3: This is actually the chapter where the sacred bat cave through that grandfather clock is mentioned.**

* * *

**We Have A History**

**_chapter 5_  
**

The fourth day went so fast. Now they wanted to spend more time together. They were outside just having a conversation while Zatanna shows some more of her magician tricks.

"You're really good at this, Zee." He complimented.

"Thanks, but you do know I'm a real magician, right?"

Dick just shrugged, "I didn't know? I always thought it was a family thing."

Zatanna wanted to tell him so bad that she's a real sorceress, but she knew she can't, "Yeah, I guess it's a family thing."

"So one day maybe I can be your assistant." She knew he was joking because they always have this game where they just joke with each other a lot for fun.

"I don't know, but you have to know the ropes first." She giggled.

"Are the ropes hard?" He sarcastically countered back.

Apparently Zatanna was good at counter attack talking like him, "Not if you make it hard, but you just have to be skilled by it."

"So that means no?"

"Maybe." She giggled again.

Dick paused, "I'm really close."

Zatanna looked between them and she saw that their faces were close together, "Yeah you are."

Dick cleared his throat, "I mean breaking your shell or shyness."

Zatanna had a big smile, "Yeah I guess I am."

They just started to both laugh randomly. They were closer more every time they have their conversation and they think it's not weird at all that they never run out of anything to talk about. Sometimes it's about random stuff and sometimes it's things that matter. They were really close.

...

In the fifth day that Zatanna was there, they were inseparable. Although it got weird when both of them thought that they could actually make a good boyfriend and girlfriend. Nonetheless, they were making each day count because Zatanna was leaving soon. There were lots of things you could do in the mansion, so there was never a dull moment in there. Although, sometimes the random conversations were the best.

"Hey Zee, do you ever imagine a squirrel doing exercise?"

"What kind of exercise because I can already see it in sweat pants and wearing a head band." She giggled.

They were both sitting under a shady tree. Which was really relaxing. Dick continued the conversation, "I was thinking he would be doing jumping jacks or squats."

"Hhhmmm," Zatanna was thinking about it, "you know someday I might make that happen."

She was already planning on learning a spell to make a squirrel do just that. Richard just looked at her, he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Okay?" He started to laugh. She laughed too.

...

"They're really good friends Master Bruce." Alfred was telling his master.

Bruce just looked through the window to see them laughing, "Yeah I know that Alfred."

...

Dick and Zatanna went back inside. He offered Zatanna some orange juice and she said yes. He left her for a few minutes and then when he came back he saw her staring at the old grandfather clock which is also another entrance way to the Batcave. She wasn't touching it or anything, but she was just staring at it for a long time until he came up to her, "Hey Zee, what're you doing."

He hands her the cup of orange juice, "Oh nothing. I was just staring at this old clock. It sort of reminded me of something."

Richard was sipping through his cup, "Like what?"

"I don't know, but maybe a bat. I had a dream about it."

Dick's eyes were wide open, "I think you've been watching too much t.v."

Zatanna laughed and then she took a sip of her juice too, "Yeah maybe you're right."

They went back to their normal day of goofing around. He was going to make sure Zatanna wasn't going to go near that clock again.

...

The sixth day was really sad because Zatanna had to leave the next day. So that's when Richard asked, "Zee do you want to go home?"

Zatanna thought about it, "I want to see my daddy again, but I like it here."

Dick had a smile on his face, "Do you want to find a hiding spot so we could stay here longer and our parents would have to try to find us, so we could have some more time here."

Zatanna giggled, "Sure."

She was thinking it would be a good start to act a little bit bad. Dick knew that they couldn't hide that good because Batman was his mentor, but he thought it would be at least fun, "Come on lets look around."

He gestured her to come with him. They both went up the stairs. They both looked through every closet for them to squeeze in together, but it didn't suit the both of them. They took their time because they had the whole day and they were both having a fun time. All of that went away when they heard the doorbell ring. Alfred answered the door and found out it was Mr. Zatarra.

Zatanna just ran to him yelling, "Daddy!"

They were both caught in each others arms. Zatarra missed his daughter so much, "Zatanna it's almost time to go then we can go home."

Zatanna smiled, "You have to find us first."

After she said that comment she got out of her dad's embrace and took Dick's hand. They both ran up the stairs and tried to hide as far as they could.

Zatarra looked confused. Alfred stood beside him, "I think master Dick might have had an impact in your daughter mister Zatarra."

Giovanni just sighed.

...

Dick and Zatanna were currently hiding in his closet. They didn't know where else to hide, so they just gathered some candy they found and put some pillows in the closet with them so it could be comfortable.

"Hey Zee do you think we would see each other again?" He asked her as he ate a candy bar.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. I mean we meet once we could meet again." She gave him a smile.

He smiled back, "Okay, count on it. We're going to meet each other again."

They both laughed. Their laughing must have been loud because minutes later the closet of the door opened and Bruce and Zatarra were looking at them with beady eyes.

"Come on Zatanna it's time to go. I think our stay have been long enough don't you think." Zatarra motioned her to get out of the closet.

She knew enough was enough. The four of them went down stairs and saw that Alfred had already packed up all her clothes back into her suitcase.

"Bye Zatanna." Dick said his last good bye to her.

"Bye Dick." They both did a friendly embrace.

He watched her go in the car and drive off. She looked back at him through the rear view mirror and gave him a smile. Dick smiled while waving good bye to her. He couldn't wait until they meet again.

* * *

**Ahhh! I just love chalant so much! And I think you already know that. Well the story is not done yet! Okay THE STORY IS NOT DONE YET! The next chapter will have a time skip to 4 years. Also don't expect much from me to update a lot on Tuesdays because I'm really busy at that day. Anyways thank you so much great readers and reviewers!**

**Review!**


	6. We Have A History: 6 out of 16

**Okay so I finished my power point so that means one project down. Also that meant I'm in a good mood, so I updated this. I hope you like it. **

* * *

**We Have A History**

**_chapter 6_  
**

_**4 Years Later   
**_

4 years had already past and they haven't seen each other ever since. Some memories faded, but not forgotten. Dick sometimes gave up hope that they would see each other again and so did Zatanna. Well it actually changed when Zatanna was introduced to the team. Well it changed in Richard's mind.

"Robin! My name's Robin." His voice had cracked a little, but he didn't mind much because he was too happy that he got to see that angelic face again.

He saw her cock her head down. Robin though, _"I guess she's still that shy person."_

That thought was really wrong when she insisted on the kidnapping. She has changed a lot. Although what really surprised him was when he implied and said, "Look I'm trying to be nonchalant here."

And then she said, "Why? Be as chalant as you like."

That phrase had put a big smile on the boy wonder's face because he could still remember the first day they stumbled upon the dictionary and changed or better yet improved the words.

And the whole sorcery thing going on with Zatanna made it much more astrouse for Robin. When Zatanna did that spell on professor Ivo, Robin's head shot up to have a better look of what just happened because he didn't really expect it at all.

...

_"Time for a new look!" _Zatanna had chanted for her new outfit when Aqualad said that she could stay in the ship if she wanted. (**I don't know if that was the right spell, but I've been looking at the Humanity video where she said that spell again and again and I still don't know what she said**)

Robin stared at her new outfit as the smoke vanished and Zatanna had her left hand rested on her hips. I guess she has came out of her shell after all.

They were both at the battle field. All of them couldn't believe they were fighting Red Tornado. They thought he had changed until they saw the letter in the sand that said "Play Dead". They all did what they were told and stayed still for a while until someone else came behind Red Tornado and threw something at them.

Kaldure and Conner sliced it into little bits of pieces and M'gann had moved some of the rocks away by her telekinesis. Robin and Zatanna dodged it. Although Robin heard Zatanna groan and thought she might be a little bit hurt so he called for her through the mind link, "Zatanna?"

Zatanna heard him call for her and she said, "Yeah I'm good, but Red Tornado is getting away."

She didn't really know why he would care that much for her. They just met, well through her eyes.

...

They had finally subdued Red Tornado's siblings and were heading back to the cave and they were riding on the bio ship right now. Robin was sitting right behind Zatanna. He leaned in forward to her chair, "So good kidnapping?"

She turned around and said, "Actually yeah best ever."

"First of many I hope."

Then she looked the other way to hide her sad face, "If my dad doesn't ground me for life."

They were pretty sure they heard Zatarra yell that Zatanna was grounded for life even though they were still above Mount Justice. They heard him yell more when he saw her in the magicians outfit she was wearing. He told her to change and then they were heading home.

Everyone else changed too. Luckily Robin was fast at changing too so he tried to catch her attention again, "Hey ppsst Zatanna."

Zatanna turned around and saw Robin calling for her so she went closer to him, "Hey what is it?"

He got out a piece of paper, "Usually I don't do this, but here. This is my number; you might wanna try calling me for something. Well you know when you ever get out of eternal grounding."

They both laughed. And then she said, "Thanks. And usually the girl is the one who gives the number, but since I don't have a piece of paper and pencil I'll take it."

She took the paper out of his hand and put it safe in her pocket. Then she left him out in the hallway with a big smirk. He heard the zeta tube announce that she and her dad where already leaving. He didn't want her to get away from his grasp anymore, so giving his number was the first step.

...

It was a late night from patrolling with Batman. He laid back on his bed. Tomorrow was also going to be a hard day too because the team were going to do a simulation. They didn't explain much, but he knew it would be hard task to do to test the team. He covered his entire body with the soft blanket. And then the phone rang. He groaned because he didn't know who would call him at this late hour. It was't his normal phone, but his phone that couldn't be traced of where he is because it was his Robin phone.

He answered it groggily, "Hello?"

_"Oh sorry Robin I didn't mean to wake you up."_ Zatanna was on the other line.

He sat up quickly, "Zatanna! I didn't know you could use your phone again."

_"I can't that's why I sneaked it away from my dad. I think he's still some where in France or something."_

"Nice, sneaking a phone to talk to the boy wonder." Robin just chuckled because he really sounded more and more like Wally.

She laughed with him,_ "Yeah I guess so. Well what did I miss since I left?"_

"Well not that much just the usual. You know Wally being Wally, Artemis being Artemis, Conner being the moody kryptonian, and well you know. Although tomorrow we're doing a simulation."

_"Cool. I wish I could join with you guys."_ Zatanna sighed.

Robin rubbed his eyes, "Don't worry Zee just stay whelmed."

_"What?"_ Zatanna asked.

He face palmed himself. And then from the back ground through the phone he heard the front door shut close. Zatanna hurried and said, _"Um Robin I got to go my dad's back. Bye!"_

Then she hang up. Robin was relieved, "Phew that was a close one. Bye Zee."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the 4 year time skip! And I promise that more fluffiness will be seen in the next chapter. I'm so glad that lots of you love this story so thank you great reviewers and readers!**

**Review!**


	7. We Have A History: 7 out of 16

**Okay I will promise you that this chapter will leave you in so much feelings! And I wanted to make this short, but why would I do that to you guys? Anyways this weekend will be long for me because I don't have school Monday! Woohhoo! Well here is the new chapter and enjoy!**

**4399: Wow! You would die for this story! Thanks so much, but you don't have to because I've updated this new chapter!**

**hi: Thanks I'm glad you like my stories! And I can sort of understand Bisaya. Did I spell it right? Well I was born there, but I was mostly raised in America. So I can understand it a little, but I just don't know how to speak back like that. Although I am a full blooded Filipino!**

* * *

**We Have A History**

**_chapter 7_  
**

"Hey Dad." Zatanna greeted her dad when he cam in their apartment home.

Giovanni sighed and went to hug his daughter who was sitting on the couch. Zatanna didn't expect it at all, "Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

"It's about the team." He said slowely.

"Are they hurt, injured, or what!" Zatanna was frantic now because she loved the team.

"No, they had an accident during the simulation. They are all okay physically, but not mentally." He explained.

"Dad, can I help them or something." Zatanna suggested.

"No you can't leave. You're still grounded." He stated.

"But I.." She was interrupted by his stern look. Then she opened her mouth again, "Can I at least call them. Please."

Giovanni sighed again, "Fine, but only tonight."

She hugged her dad tightly, "Yay thanks dad."

"But only them Zatanna." He warned her.

Before she closed the door to her room she said, "Of course."

She dialed Robin's number. It took 3 rings until he finally answered, "Hey Zatanna this isn't the best time."

He couldn't believe it, but he's actually shunning Zatanna. Although, it was the wrong time. Zatanna replied back, "I know. My dad just told me what happened in the simulation. And he let me talk to you, but I can't go there."

"It's okay. Well it's not the most happy place here in the cave right now." Robin still had a sad tone in his voice.

"Well I might not be there, but you ca still talk to me through the phone if you like." She suggested.

"Thanks, but it's just too much right now. Okay?"

Zatanna just nodded to herself, "Okay. Well you know my number."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye." They both turned off the call. She sighed in her bed trying to figure out how much pain they were feeling right now, but in her eyes she just couldn't imagine it all.

...

It was a long time until they met each other face to face. It was Halloween night and Zatanna was looking for Robin. Apparently since Robin heard that Zatanna was at the cave he was looking for her too. They bumped into one another in one of the hallways.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" They both greeted each other with laughter at the end.

They both talked at the same time, "I was just looking for you."

They both started to laugh. Robin started to joke, "So I guess eternal grounding is over, right?"

Zatanna sighed, "Well I'm actually still on parole, but I get to spend Halloween with you guys. Or actually just Artemis because we had girls night out."

Robin just nodded his head, "Cool so you had a fun time."

Zatanna clutched her right hand, "Yeah."

Robin was looking at her right arm because it looked like there was some blood in there, "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh um I was doing girls night out as a superhero." She started to smirk.

Robin smiled too because she really has changed a lot from the last time they met, "C'mon lets go to the med bay. I'll patch that up."

Zatanna was still holding her right hand, "I don't know."

"Well it's better for me to see it than your dad."

"Good point."

Robin led her to the med bay and she sat on one of the chairs. She took off her blazer that she had on. It wasn't that much and the cut was just small. He puts some ointment to it. She flinched when it touched her skin. It sort of gotten better when he blew on her hand. When he bandaged her hand she just kept on smiling and looking at him.

Then he sees her looking at him. She turned her head in another direction, but puts it back on him a second later. Then she finally asked, "Why are you doing this for me?"

Robin looked up, "Huh?"

"I mean we just met and then you give me your number. And then the second time we see each other again and you bandage me." She chuckled at the last part.

Robin chuckled too, "Well isn't that what friends do?"

"Yeah." She said back.

"We are friends, right?" He asked.

She nodded, "Friends."

He got done bandaging it and they headed out of the med bay. Then she said, "By the way, the reason I came here was to tell you that I used your R-cycle and then around in the battle it exploded into little bits of pieces. Sorry."

She felt guilty for it. Apparently he wasn't, "Don't worry I got lots of spares. It gets broken a lot of times."

Zatanna sighed in relief, "Okay so you're not mad at me?"

"Nope, I could never get mad at you." Robin smiled at her.

Zatanna tried to hide her blush. Then her phone buzzed. She had a text message from her dad saying that she had to go home right now. She puts her phone back in her pocket.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked.

"Yeah, protective daddy is waiting for me in the house. Thanks." She shyly waved good bye at him.

He tried to play it cool and bobbed his head up saying 'bye' or 'see ya'.

The whole way back home Zatanna was blushing.

...

Everything went a blur to Zatanna's eyes because all she remembered was putting on the helmet and then taking off the helmet. Then she heard lots of screams, but they were mostly hers. She tried her hardest to be strong and not break in front of them. Everyone on the team had helped move her stuff from her home to the cave.

M'gann dropped down one of the boxes, "My room is right next door. If you need anything."

Zatanna was still sad, but she kept strong, "Thanks. I uh could use a little alone time. Okay?"

Artemis said, "Of course."

Artemis and M'gann got out of the door. Robin stopped at the door frame and looked back at her. She didn't know why he was stopping, but she felt like the tears coming down out of her eyes already. Finally, he went out of the room and sat back down on her bed and sobbed slowly.

...

"Why can't I tell her!" Robin was screaming at Batman.

"Robin you know why." Batman gave him a calm tone.

"But she's not the mole and you know that." Dick couldn't stand seeing Zatanna cry or at least shed a single drop. When he had exited her room and the door closed he heard small sobbs coming out of her room. He felt bad for her and he just wanted to punch a wall through every wall he sees.

"Dick there are lots of possibilities and.." He had interupted him.

"I'm going back to the cave." He stomped to the zeta tube that was in the cave.

When he was typing the coordinates to go to the cave he heard Batman say, "Watch what you say."

He just huffed as he entered the zeta tube.

**Recognize**** Robin B01**

He went in the cave and saw that everyone either went home or were probably asleep. He went straight to Zatanna's room with no hesitation. He stopped at her door. He was going to knock on the door, but Batman's voices echoed through his head. He couldn't shake them away. Every time he was about to knock on her door the consequences just ring on his head. And then the pressure of how he was going to tell her and how she's going to react to it all. He had to face the fact that he can't do it. Well not at this moment right now. He didn't want to play with her emotions, she was hurting too much. He sighed and went outside to the beach to take a breather.

Then he saw someone sitting on the sand not far from him. It was Zatanna; she had her arms tucking her knees to her chest. She looked so vulnerable. Robin sighed. He went up close to her and asked, "Can I join you?"

Zatanna turned around and Robin could see that she was still crying her eyes out. She just nodded her head because she couldn't get the right words out to speak.

He sat next her and for some seconds they were silent and just watched as the waves were being pushed and pulled away from the shores. Then Zatanna finally talked, but she sniffled first, "What're you doing here? I thought you already left."

"I did, but I came back." He answered slowly.

Zatanna wiped away a tear from here eyes. He went closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Zatanna didn't know what to do so she just rested her head on his shoulder. She was really tired and her eyes were sleepy from all that crying. And as if an instinct, Robin nested his head on top of her head like they once did when they were watching that movie and fell asleep together on the couch.

Zatanna mumbled, "Thank you."

Robin heard her and found out she went to sleep. So he mumbled back, "No problem, Zee."

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until she carried her in bridal style to her room and he kissed her on the four head and then said, "Good night."

He went back to the batcave and found Bruce still looking at the big computer screen. He passed him and said, "I didn't tell her."

He didn't explain anymore and headed to his room.

* * *

**I just couldn't help it! I want Robin to tell Zatanna his secret I.D, but I've planned for that to happen on a certain date! If you want a clue on what the day Robin is going to reveal Zatanna his secret identity just P.M. me and I'll give you hint. Although a hint is just it. And if I do change my mind about the day then I'll just tell you if it changes. I hope I can see your amazing reviews to what you think about this chapter or this whole story.**

**Review!**


	8. We Have A History: 8 out of 16

**Okay here is the next chapter! I have to go to school soon, so I'm in a hurry and I really wanted to update this new chapter for you guys! Okay enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

**We Have A History**

**_chapter 8_  
**

The next day Zatanna just stayed in her room for an entire day. M'gann was worried because she still hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch. She called Robin if he could help. He gladly said yes and grabbed the plate of food to her room. He knocked on her door with no answer. The second time he knocked on it and the door flung open. She was unpacking the boxes.

"Hey Zatanna, I have your breakfast or brunch." Robin said as he entered her room.

She was still opening a box, but she pointed at a desk, "Thanks just put it there."

He could tell her voice was still full of sorrow, "Umm do you need any help unpacking?"

She turns around and sighes, "Yes, please."

He smiled at her and then he went to the nearest box next to him. He opened it up and saw a picture of Zatanna and her family when she was 3. She looked so happy. Then she put that aside and saw another picture in a picture frame. It had a picture of him, well Richard Grayson, but 10 years old with Zatanna by his side also around the same age as he was. He rememebered that day; that was the day they were in the park. He could still remember the background of the picture. He didn't know how long he was staring at it until the doors flung open again and Artemis went in.

"Hey Zatanna I heard you weren't eating yet." Artemis had a soft tone in her voice.

"I'm okay, Robin just brought me some food." She replyed.

Artemis looked at Robin as if she just noticed him there, "Well okay. I'm going back home and just call if you need anything else."

Zatanna just nodded as she went back to face the boxes. Artemis went out the doors.

Robin finally said something, "You know you should eat something."

She just nodded her head no, "I'm not that hungry."

Robin looked down all sad, "Look starving yourself isn't going to help. I know bad things have happened, but you still need to take care of yourself."

Zatanna breathed heavily, "Robin you shouldn't be worried about me, you should be worried about my dad!"

She collapsed on the bed with tears coming down her eyes. She tried to hide her face by covering it with her hands.

Robin sat down next to her on the bed and tried to uncover her beautiful face. He wiped her tears away by using the pad of his thumb. She sobed a lot through the crook of his neck. He hugged her tightly. He didn't want to let go of her. He did once and he'll surely promise again that he won't this time.

He could hear her say those 2 words again and again, "I'm sorry."

She was crying heavily. Last nigt she tried so hard to make people not see how vulnerable and weak she was, but the truth is well she really is weak and vulnerable. Although she felt really confortable showing it to Robin, she didn't know why, but she does. She can feel him rub her back in circular motions. They stayed like that for a long time. Her sobs got smaller and smaller because she went to sleep. He wanted to stay in this position, but he knew she had to lay down. He tried to get up from her bed so he could lay her down on her bed, but she was clutching tightly so he tried to let her hands go. Zatanna woke up a little and mumbled, "Please stay."

She was faint, but he could hear her clearly. They both laid in the bed. Zatanna used his arms as her pillow. She went back to sleep shortly. At first Robin was just staring at how peaceful Zatanna was sleeping even though she still had some streaks of tears in her cheeks.

It wasn't until an hour later that Zatanna woke up because she was dehydrated. She sat up and saw that Robin was still sleeping right next to her. He was still wearing his glasses. She wanted to get the shades off of him so she could see those eyes that she's been wondering and dreaming about all the time. Although she thought back to all of the things that Robin has done to her and disrespecting him wasn't the way to thank him. She knew that he would tell him someday; I mean he can't keep those eyes hidden forever.

She turned around and saw the food with a water bottle next to the plate. She went up to it and drank some water and then she started to grab a spoon and fork and ate her brunch. She was very hungry and it showed. She didn't know that Robin was awake this whole time. And when he saw how Zatanna was about to pull off his glasses he was about to grab her hand and stop her, but instead she stopped and he saw that she wasn't going to take it. He wanted to tell her so much, but the consequences were still ringing in his head. When Zatanna was still eating he sat up from the bed, "I'm glad your eating again Zatanna."

She wipes some food that she thought were on her lips and turned around. She just nodded to him because she didn't have the right words to say. She gulped and said, "Thanks."

"For what?" He knew that she probably meant that she's saying thanks for being there for her because right now she doesn't need loneliness, but a friend who understands her.

"For being my hero."

They both laughed a little. She laughed because he really was a hero. And he laughed because that wasn't the first time she had called him that, but she still doesn't know.

...

Ever since Robin helped Zatanna out that afternoon she had always went to him for any comfort. He didn't mind of course. And when it was Wally's birthday he even comforted her more when he saw that she was being sad in the corner. She still couldn't believe 4 days ago that she had lost her dad, but she still tried to be brave.

Robin went up to her and gave her a slice of cake, "You settling her okay?"

"Uh yeah it's just like home." She looked around the place.

"I know this is all very new and intimidating, but I promise someday you'll get use to seeing Wally eat." He smirked at her.

She couldn't help, but smile. Artemis had came to them mentioning about Wally's annoying flirting with M'gann. Robin and Zatanna looked to see what Wally's face would be. Seeing Wally was hilarious, but seeing how Artemis was content with it all was the best part. It actually made Zatanna smile, which made Robin happy too. Batman's voice was on the intercom telling the team to suit up for a mission.

...

They had a long day of fighting those ice fortresses. Zatanna did what every teenager who was tired and lazy did. She sat on the couch flipping the remote of the channels mindlessly.

"Umm Zatanna are you going to pick a channel?" M'gann was sitting in another chair.

Zatanna had totally forgotten that M'gann and Artemis were still there in the room sitting with her, "Uhh yeah just trying to find the right channel."

Robin and Wally had walked in the room with big smiles because Wally had just saved a country and Robin was smiling because of his friend's great accomplishment.

Zatanna stopped changing the channel when he saw a familiar face on the screen of the flat screen T.V. and it was no other than Dick Grayson. His dad, Bruce Wayne, was on his right side. When she looked at his blue eyes through the screen she went into dream mode. She had her head rested on her right hand and then just stared at him for a long time.

Artemis was waving a hand in front of Zatanna's face which stopped her daydreaming , "Zatanna are you okay?"

She blinked two times, "Yeah."

Wally was smirking, "You like Dick Grayson."

Robin had slapped his arm. Wally winced, "Ouch!"

"Well not really, I think it's just those celebrity crushes thing. Even though I use to know him." Zatanna explained.

Wally and Artemis both yelled, "You know him!"

Zatanna puts on a confused face. Artemis said, "I go to school with him."

Wally just started laughing, "When?"

Zatanna was still confused, "Why are you laughing at that? And it was a long time ago. I was like 9."

"9?" Wally was still laughing, "You kissed him."

This time that comment brought a slap from both Robin and Artemis at the same time on his shoulders. Wally flinched, "Stop that!"

Zatanna laughed. Then Wally asked, "Wait I thought you live in Star City? Right Arty?"

Artemis stuttered, "Umm that's another story."

* * *

**Okay I had changed some of the mistakes, when I got home. I hope you still like this very chalant story because that's mostly about them. Also if you have any idea of what you want to see Robin and Zatanna do, I'm open to ideas. Although I have to make sure that it fits the story. And I guess the day that Zatanna knows his secret identity must be really hard to solve because no one has solved it yet. I have another hint: The holiday that Zatanna is going to know his I.D. is really close, from where the story is now.**

**Review!**


	9. We Have A History: 9 out of 16

**Yay new chapter! I hope you will enjoy this! I stopped studying for a little to finish this. And I made it longer unlike my other chapters that are here in this story. Well enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything DC related! Although I love and wish I had chalant!**

* * *

**We Have A History**

**_chapter 9_  
**

Zatanna was making spaghetti. She was all alone in the cave because she got Conner to take M'gann out on a date today. She didn't like it how M'gann has been asking her a lot of how she's been doing with her dad. She didn't really need that right now. She didn't really like the awkwardness of the silence in the cave though, so she thought of calling someone. Her first thought was Artemis who was her best friend that she can have girl talk with a lot of times. Although she remembered that Artemis was probably already eating dinner with her mom and then sipping on tea right now. Zatanna has actually met Mrs. Crock and to her she seems nice.

She didn't know what to do. She got the spaghetti boiled all things ready to make the sauce until she heard the Zeta tube turn on.

**Recognize Robin B01**

Zatanna smirked because he always come at the perfect time. Instead of going straight to the kitchen he went to the living room couch to lay down with his laptop. He had an abrasive day today crime fighting with two face.

"Hey Robin." Zatanna greeted.

Robin smiled at her, "Hey Zatanna. Where's everyone else?"

"M'gann and Conner are out, and Wally, Artemis, and Kaldur are off crime fighting." Zatanna answered.

"Cool so it's just you and me in the cave." Robin nudged her by her elbow playfully.

She giggled, "Yeah I guess so."

She went back to the kitchen with her sauce. There was only silence except for the typing of the keys and the boiling coming from the stove. She kept on looking at him and smiling at him while stirring the sauce.

Robin knew that she was starring at him, but he only need to do these few modifications for the system for the cave and then all his attention is her. She huffed to herself of how bored she is. That huff really got Robin's attention because he would rather flirt with a certain magician that do some work that he could do later. He closed the laptop and went in the kitchen and then he said, "Your doing it wrong."

Zatanna was confused, "Huh?"

Robin smirked and went closer to her. He had his hand nested on her hand which was the hand that was stirring the sauce. He put his other hand on her hips and then he started to stir the pot of sauce with her.

Zatanna couldn't help it, but blush and giggle. Then Robin said, "Now do you get the difference."

Zatanna was still giggling, "I don't think so."

"Oh so I guess I need to show you some more." He chuckled.

She allowed him to. She was sort of sad when the sauce was all done. Although he did help her get the hot water separated with the noodles. After that they put their noodles and sauce together to make the delicious spaghetti. They went to the living room to eat it so that they could watch something on the T.V. Apparently there was nothing good on T.V. so they tried to pick a movie to watch.

Zatanna didn't really know what to watch. Robin thought about it and then snapped his fingers because of the good idea. He got out the old disk.

"Dumbo?" Zatanna questioned.

"Yeah it's my favorite movie." Just because he can't give out his secret identity that doesn't mean he can't leave hints.

"Mine too."

...

It was a Friday afternoon and Artemis was doing some kind of project for science. Zatanna came up to her because she was bored and she already finished her homework and project assignments.

"Hey Artemis, what'cha doin?" Zatanna asked.

"Working on a project for science." She answered.

"Oh cool." Zatanna was about to leave the room to go to the kitchen to get some food until Artemis had said something.

"Zatanna, you know that guy that was on the t.v. the other day, Dick Grayson, well we were partnered up and I'm mostly the one doing the work. He said that he was "too busy a lot"," She tried to imitate his voice.

Zatanna giggled.

"Although I've been to his house before and did a little part of the project together. And that place is big. And I mean gigantic."

Zatanna nodded, "I know. I think I almost got lost in there once. I think."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "You've been there before?"

"Yup, I stayed there for a week when my dad was doing league business." Her voice got lower when she mentioned her dad.

"Oh right, that reminds me! When we were talking in his room I saw a picture of you two as little kids. I said that I knew you and he said hey and to ask you if you made squirrels do jumping jacks yet?" She asked the last part because she didn't know if that was actually right.

Zatanna giggled, "Tell him I'm still working on it."

...

M'gann was helping Zatanna go to the cave because Zatanna had apparently sprained her ankle. M'gann helped her on her right side since she had hurt her right ankle. She limped to the living room.

M'gann set her down on the couch. Zatanna sighed, "Well that's the last time I play soccer with the big girls."

M'gann's phone rang. It was just a reminder that she had to go to practice with the cheerleaders today, "Zatanna I'm so sorry. I totally forgot. I have to go cheerleading practice today, but I don't want to leave you."

"No it's okay Megan. I can handle myself." She insured her.

M'gann was hesitant, "I don't know."

Zatanna pulled out her phone, "Or I'll just call someone."

M'gann smiled, "I think Robin is free. Conner is still doing his make up test, Artemis is still doing her science project, Wally is somewhere, and I think Kaldure went out."

"Thanks." She looked at her watch, "Umm Megan you might not wan to be late."

M'gann hit her head playfully, "Hello Megan! Okay bye Zatanna."

She waved back at me so I waved bye back to her, "Bye."

She grabbed her phone that was in her pocket. She dialed his number as if she new it by heart. She preferred dialing better than using her contacts at times. The phone rang; then she heard his voice, _"Hey Zatanna."_

"Hey Robin, are you busy?"

_"Not really. Why?"_ He asked.

"Well I sort of broke my ankle playing soccer today and everyone is sort of busy doing their own thing. I was hoping if you can help?"

_"You're hurt? Playing soccer?"_

She used her sarcastic voice, "Ha ha ha. You know superheros do get hurt."

Robin gave her his laugh, _"I know."_

"You know boy wonder, you have a weird laugh." She giggled.

Robin was smirking through the phone,_ "Yeah right. You like my laugh. It's okay you don't have to deny it."_

Zatanna was laughing more. Then she felt her leg with emancipating pain, "Oowww!"

Robin stopped,_ "Wait I'll be right there."_

He hung up. She just sighed.

...

Dick looked down at his history homework. He'll just get that done later. He puts on his shades and glasses. He went downstairs to go through the grandfather clock to go to the batcave because there was a zeta tube for him to go to. (**I don't really know if there is a zeta tube in the batcave, but I just assume**)

He went down the stairs, he thought Bruce was at work today, but he was wrong. The dark knight was inspecting some clues laid down on the table. He looked up when he noticed Robin.

Robin said nonchalantly, "I'm going to the cave."

Bruce said, "Are you going to see Zatanna again?"

"Yeah she broke her ankle. I'm just trying to help her." Robin wen to the zeta tube to lock in his coordinates to the cave. Then he entered in it.

**Recognized Robin B01**

When Zatanna heard his arrival she felt her smile getting wider. The first thing Robin did was go to the kitchen and grab an ice pack. He smiled at her when he saw her. Her ankle was already laid down on a pillow on the coffee table, so he gently placed the ice pack that had a sheet covering it and then he puts it on her ankle.

"Thanks." She said.

He sat next to her on the couch, "No problem."

There was some awkward silence between them for a few seconds until Zatanna said, "You know, I don't really know that much about you Robin. I can tell that you know me more than I know you, but I just thought it was a like a bat thing."

She laughed at the last part. He laughed with her, "Well what do you want to know about me?"

Zatanna shrugged, "Just the small stuff."

"Like how I like playing video games?" He asked her.

"Sure, that's one thing," Zatanna thought about it more, "Well what's your greatest childhood memory? And it's okay if you don't want to answer it. I totally get it, "secret"."

Robin cackled, "Not it's okay. I think the most memorable event in my life was when I became Robin. Although there was this other moment when I was hanging out with this pretty girl."

Robin gave a half smirk. Zatanna raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to make me jealouse?"

"What no, no." He had his hands up signaling of his non guiltiness.

Zatanna started to giggle and so did he. Then Robin's watch started to beep. He stood up to go to Zatanna's ankle. Zatanna asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just going to bandage your ankle up now." Robin got the ice pack off of her ankle.

Zatanna watched as he took the linen and wrapped it around her ankle. She saw how he was very gentle with her and stopped when she flinched. Sh stared dreamily at him, "How do you do it."

"Huh?" Robin looked back at her.

"You're always there and nice to me."

Robin was still confused, "And that's a bad thing?"

Zatanna shook her head, "No, it's just that...well it feels like...you've known me more. I don't really know."

Robin cackled again, "Well I guess that's just who I am."

"And that laugh is so familiar!" She pointed out.

He shrugged, "It's my signature laugh."

Zatanna said,"Okay, then I just have to face the fact that you're full of mysteries Robin."

He sighed, "Yeah."

"So umm, how hurt is my ankle?" She asked.

"It's not that bad, but I'm pretty sure you can't go to the mission in Bialya."

Zatanna huffed, "Oh."

Robin didn't now what else to say, so he just kept on wrapping her ankle carefully. When he was done he placed it firmly back on the pillow that was on the table. Then he sat back next to her.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"I don't know."

For a short while she just stared into his shades seeing if she could at least see a little bit of his eyes, but with no avail. The next thing she knew he was inching closer and closer to her. They were both now looking down at their lips. Zatanna didn't know why, but there were tears dwelling up in her eyes because she's been wanting this moment to happen for a long time. (**I don't know why I had put that, but literally my eyes are all emotional and stuff just writing this**)

Their lips were only centimeters apart now, until he stopped. Robin gulped, he wanted to kiss her so badly. Zatanna slumped down her shoulders. She didn't know why he was stopping. She tried her hardest not to let the tears go down. They both sat back with awkward silence filling the room.

...

Bruce was sitting on his chair while he observed the two teens that were screened on the bat computer. Alfred was right behind him, "You know master Bruce as I told you before they really are close. And someday Master Dick will want to tell her. It's better for you to allow him to do that than hiding it from you or not telling you."

Alfred left the batcave to clean some room somewhere in the mansion. The dark knight went back to his solitude to think.

...

**Recognized Robin B01**

Robin had his head down. He quickly took off his shades. You could really tell the sorrow that was in his eyes. He didn't notice that Bruce was still in the cave until he said, "Dick we need to talk."

He sighed and went closer to his mentor, "I don't feel like talking right now."

Bruce knew he was tired of the whole day so he just went to the point, "I'm okay with it if you tell Zatanna your identity, but only Zatanna for now."

Dick's head shot up. Bruce continued, "But you still have to make your own decision on when you would tell her and if you want to tell her." He touched his ward's shoulder, "And remember this is your responsibility to take."

He nodded, "Thanks dad."

* * *

**Okay I'm so so sorry for not making Robin and Zatanna kiss! I plan things out to happen! I hope you still like this story! Although are you okay with the beginning and ending? Anyways school is hard and I think this story is far from done I think. And I think in maybe a few chapters later that Zatanna is going to know. Okay I love all your great reviews and I'm glad that this story past 100 reviews! **

**Also I stopped studying history and science (LOL like Robin in the story) just so that I could finish this chapter for you guys! I hope I get to see more of your great reviews on what you think!**

**Review!**


	10. We Have A History: 10 out of 16

**Yeah I know I update this story a lot right after I update "Future 2" and "What Happened?" I can't help it it's just a coincident! Although it doesn't happen all the time! Also I love all your great reviews because they're funny and amazing to read! Thank you! Woohhooo! So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: No! I don't own Young Justice! So don't sue! I write for you guys and plus it's been a great hobby for me!**

* * *

**We Have A History**

**_chapter 10_  
**

It was a Saturday night and Dick was just laying on his bed. He was still thinking on ways how he would tell her or if he would tell her at all, but the most part that he's more concerned is when he would tell her. His mind was also spinning on how she would react. The surprise, sadness, happiness, or even shock was all going through his mind as he pondered on all of it.

Someone knocked his door which ended his train of thoughts. It was no other than their old British grandfather like butler, Alfred. He opened the door with a tray of tea in his hands. He set the tray on the nightstand close to Dick's bed and handed him one of the cup of tea and then got one for himself and sat next to him. Dick accepted the cup and sat up from his bed.

Alfred was sipping on tea then he went and looked at the young boy and held his cup close to his lips, "You should pace yourself master Dick."

Alfred started to sip on his tea again. Dick knew that he always had the right words to say and he always knew what everyone was thinking. Richard smirked, "Thanks Alfred, I really need this."

He gestured his head to the cup of tea. Alfred nodded, "If you really love her, Master Dick, then you'll know the right time to tell her."

Richard looked down at his cup and saw his own reflection of himself on the tea, "But I just don't know how she's going to react Alfred."

He sighed. Alfred puts back his tea on the tray and then puts a hand on the boy wonder's shoulder's, "Would you rather mope around and think how she will react or would you rather want to find out."

Dick gives back his tea to Alfred, "Thanks Alfred, I don't know what I would do with out you."

Alfred gave him a reassuring smile and then left the room with his tray. Dick sat back down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

...

Zatanna didn't feel like going outside of her room. Well because her ankle was feeling much better, but she was still lazy to walk and the memories from the day before was still going through as a rewind. She kept wondering to herself if it was in anyways her fault. Zatanna couldn't stop thinking about him. All of his boyish features were charming and amazing to gaze upon. The way he smiles at you when you know you've done something right, or when one of his single touch makes you feel like your on cloud nine, or when he even calls your name in his voice that just makes you want to jump into his arms and not wanting him to let go.

Zatanna's eyes felt like their watery now. She use to be tough and a strong girl when she needs to be, but ever since her dad _disappeared. _Everything collapsed. And plus add some boy trouble in it then your just crying everywhere.

She also stared at the phone for a long time. No call, no answer, no boy wonder.

...

Robin came back to the cave the day after. He was looking for Zatanna. He had to hurry because today was also the mission to Bialya. He knocked on her door, "Zatanna are you in there."

Zatanna was actually taking a nap with scattered homework books and papers on her bed. Her new school was great, but the homework was unbearable sometimes.

Robin was still outside the door knocking. She turned around to see Black Canary in her civvies, "Hey BC have you seen Zatanna?"

Dinah shrugged, "I just got here, but the last time I left she said she was going to study in her room."

Dinah left heading for M'gann's room. Robin accessed himself to go in her room. He just hoped she wasn't doing anything private. The door open to reveal a sleeping beauty on the bed. He went in and the door closed behind him. The lights were still on in the room as he looked around her room. He went close to her drawer to see the picture of him and her when they 10. He looks at it for a long time until he saw her move.

"What are you doing here." Zatanna was sitting up. Her voice had a tone of tiredness, anger, and sadness of a mixture.

"Oh umm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just going to tell you..something." He didn't know the right word to say.

Zatanna looked at the time, "Well you have to hurry up because I over slept and I don't have that much time now to study for my test. And don't you have to go to the Bialya mission."

"Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Robin joked.

Zatanna huffed, "What do you want Robin."

When he heard her say his name in an unwanting way he frowned, "Are you okay Zatanna?"

Zatanna only looked down, not even looking or talking to him.

"Is this because of what happened last night? If it was well I'm sorry Zatanna, I didn't mean to play with your emotions. I promise." When he said the last part he touched his heart.

Tears filled her eyes, "You didn't even call me."

He didn't know if it was okay, but he sat next to her, "I'm sorry I know I should have Zee."

He puts his arm around her. She misses that a lot. Hating him felt like a pierce in the heart. She hated it.

She gets closer to him, "Please don't leave me."

Robin kisses the side of her forehead, "I wish I wouldn't, but I have to leave soon."

She rested her head on his shoulder. He almost forgot for second why he was there in the first place because of her great incense of a flower and apple that makes him daydream, "Oh umm Zatanna I want to tell you something?"

She looks back at him with her blue eyes shimmering, "Yes."

"I want you to know that..."

He couldn't finish his sentence because Batman was through the inter com, "Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian report for mission briefing."

Robin sighed because he really wanted to tell her then and there. She touches his hand, "Duty calls."

"I'm really sorry. I promise I'll come back soon."

She gave him a half smile and nodded. Robin's head was down when he got there all the way to the mission briefing. What made him worse was when Batman had assigned him to be the leader for that mission. He didn't really know if he was ready for being a team leader physically and mentally.

He just wanted this to be over with, but the trip to the Logan sanctuary had stopped that. He couldn't say no to M'gann because he knew how much this meant for her to meet and talk to her idol.

...

Zatanna was laying down on her bed. The digital clock that she had in her room said that it was 12:00 am. She wished Robin would come back already so she could be in his arms again. She knew it sounded cheesy like in those old movies, but it was so true. The warmth of his body hugging her and embracing her while the softness of his breath touching her neck as she cuddles closer to him. The memory of that made her have this dream as she closed her eyes to slumber she couldn't over take.

_Zatanna was wearing her fur coat on. She was outside in some balcony as she saw the snow flakes falling from the sky. She didn't feel cold because there was a small outdoor fireplace next to her. She clutches her hot coco closer to her lips._

_Then familiar hands covered her eyes so she couldn't see who it was,"Guess who."_

_She had a big smile immediately __because that same voice always give her joy, "I bet I know who it is."  
_

_He got his hands off her eyes now and he sat next to her on the chair. Well it was actually more like a love seat. He joked, "You guessed right."_

_She saw that he was also holding his cup of coco in his hands. They both clinged their glasses and then sip in it. After that they laid it down on the table. He tried to pull her in closer to him as they heard laughter and bells ringing from the outside. His arms were already draped around her shoulders as his hair brushed against hers. He kissed her on the cheek and when he saw her blush and turn around to look at him they both met each other with their lips kissing with so much passion._

_When they were still kissing her hand touched his face. They both stopped for a moment. They both stared into each other. She started to move her hands closer and closer to his eyes. He didn't stop her in anyway so she kept sliding her hand until she was touching the rims of his shades._

_Slowly she took it off to reveal..._

Beeep Beep Beeeepp!

Zatanna woke up from her amazing dream. She groaned and then stopped the alarm clock. She couldn't believe it was morning already.

* * *

**Yeah I read your reviews and I know that you all wanted to have a kiss scene well I couldn't do it right now in the story, but then the idea of a daydream kiss came to me and the WABAAM! This happened. Hahahaha! Okay well I'm planning on maybe have the big reveal in the next chapter so I guess it's obvious on what holiday she finds out. And for those people who have just read my story "Future 2" and did not read my authors note on the bottom of the story well it's not going to be the same way of how she finds out. So you guys would have to wait soon! I love all your great reviews and they're are always the best! Thank you!**

**Review! **


	11. We Have A History: 11 out of 16

**Okay yeah this is the chapter that Zatanna knows! I've been working hard on it all day and thinking of how I would write it all week! Anyways enjoy and I hope you like it! Also I think there wasn't that much people that thought I was going to have the big reveal in Thanksgiving! Also your probably not going to see this chapter coming. Okay anyways the story**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Young Justice, but if I did then I would've made this story as part of Dick and Zatanna's history!**

* * *

**We Have A History**

**_chapter 11_  
**

Robin was more mad when he found out that he had to go patrol Gotham for the night because Bruce was still dealing business in Qurac. He started to text message Zatanna.

He texted on his phone: _I'm sorry Tanna. I have to go patrol tonight. I really wish I could be there for you. I promise I'll make it up to you as much as I can._

Robin wait and waited for her response until her message finally popped up: _It's okay I have to help Megan prepare for thanksgiving dinner anyways. So see you tomorrow?_

He responded back: _Thanks. And yeah of course I'm going to be there tomorrow. Lets just both try to stay whelmed._

Robin had already turned off his phone after that message. Although Zatanna had sent this message seconds later right after he messaged her back:_Whelmed?_

...

As Robin jumped through ever rooftop after roof top he didn't see any crime going on. Usually there would be some car chasing, bank robbery, or anything crime related, but there was none. He leaned on a ledge as he thought of ways to tell Zatanna the truth. He can do this. Although the thought of all this going wrong was too hard to bear. Why couldn't it be easy like when they were kids.

The memories of elephants and circus tents still haunt is memories. The good and the bad.

...

Zatanna knew that Megan was going all out in Thanksgiving today. Zatanna could still feel that M'gann was hiding something from everyone so that's why she's been hiding it all by her cooking. Something must have really bothered her in Bialya, but Zatanna just chose not to ask because she had her own problems too. She kept wondering where her boy wonder was.

Zatanna was just done with the turkey so M'gann puts it in the oven. Zatanna was really slicing the onions and the reason she did start crying was because of the onions, but she could have stopped crying right there from a certain spell, but she chose not to because she just felt like crying. With everything that happened to her and plus being in a team that could might have end your life. She knew her dad was only protecting her from the dangers of the life he was living. Although now the only reason she is mostly doing this superhero gig is because she wants to finish what her dad started so that when he ever does come out of that vermin of a helmet then she would want to see the contentedness smile she's been longing to see.

She didn't even notice it until M'gann hugged her. She whimpered and said. "Oh it's nothing; it's the onions. These are all the things I use to cook for... it's the first Thanksgiving without my dad."

She knew M'gann would understand it, but then suddenly Superboy just started to leave the room nonchalantly not caring a thing in the world. It was really awkward. Zatanna tried to go back to her cooking, but the tears keep coming in. She didn't really know why.

M'gann didn't want to see her cry and then pretend that she's okay and then cry again so she said that she was going to take care of it all and she shoud just go to her room.

Zatanna wanted to protest, but she just sighed because she knew it was the right thing to do, "Okay."

...

M'gann was getting worried. She had already finished everything for dinner and no one was around. She tried to help Zatanna, but she said she just need some time alone. Even though some muffled sound of her crying were visible through her voice. M'gann tried to call Conner, but Conner said he was doing something and he was going to be there soon, so all M'gann could do was wait. It wasn't until she though of the idea to call Robin to cheer up Zatanna because apparently Robin just has that kind of magic touch on Zatanna.

...

Robin was currently at Wayne Manor helping Alfred with cooking. He had forgotten that he promised he would help him. He liked his cooking, but he really needed to spend some time with Zatanna. His phone rang when he was handing Alfred some sort of spice. It was his Robin phone.

He puts his phone close to his ear, "Hello?"

_"Hey Robin, it's me Megan, well I was hoping that you could help me with Zatanna?"_

"Why what's wrong?" Robin got concerned and he was pretty sure Alfred could sense that.

_"Well we were just making dinner and she's been crying a lot. She's in her room right now. I was kind of hoping that you could cheer her up. Unless your doing anything special."_

Robin tried to plead with his puppy dog eyes to Alfred. Sometimes Alfred could get past that, but sometimes he can't. Well this time he could really past through them, but he knew how much Zatanna must have meant to him. So he just nodded. Robin puts his fist up in victory. Then he talks back to M'gann, "Yeah I'll be there in."

He ended that call. He smiled back to Alfred, "Thanks Alfred."

"No problem Master Dick. Just make sure you tell her this time."

Robin only gives out a cackle. And went downstairs to the zeta tube. It was a good thing Bruce was still in his meeting and not down stairs or there would have been more explaining and wasting time.

**Recognized Robin B01**

When the beam of the zeta tube got smaller he saw the surrounding place of Mount Justice. Then he took 6 steps away from the zeta tube and it started to go on again.

**Recognized Superboy B04**

"Hey Supes." Robin had just now recognize that Superboy was wet from head to toe, "Umm why are you wet?"

Conner raises an eyebrow, "There's a thunderstorm out there."

Wolf was right behind him. They were both soaking wet. M'gann saw them both and she led them both to the bathroom and while M'gann was doing that Robin escaped to find Zatanna.

He already knew she was in her room, but before he went to her room the thunder that was from the outside stopped him. He thought about it more for a second. He went back to the kitchen to get some food. When he went to the kitchen he got stunned because M'gann had really did a good job with her first Thanksgiving on Earth. He went to get a tray. Then he started putting the popcorn on the microwave. He also made his milkshake.

If she remembered Dick Grayson then why couldn't she remember the first time she kissed him. Well yeah, it was on the cheek, but still. A kiss is still a kiss.

He gets a big bowl and two white clear glasses to put the milkshake in. The microwave beeped signaling that the popcorn is done. He poured all the popcorn out of the bag and puts it all in the bag. M'gann came back in the kitchen.

"Robin, you know that's not a proper dinner and we have lots of food over there." M'gann pointed at the table.

Robin shrugged as he held the tray, "I know. This is for Zatanna."

M'gann stuttered, "Butt..bu.."

Robin turned back around to look at M'gann, "Don't worry Megan I got this."

He gave her a cackle and a wink. Although he didn't really know if you could see the wink since he was still wearing his shades. He tried to go fast and slow at the same time as he walked in the hallway.

He knocked slowly on her door. He knocked again and again until the door slowly opened and Zatanna's raven hair head had popped out. He sighed because he could tell she was crying a lot again, but either way she still looked amazing through his eyes, "Hey."

Zatanna opened the door more for him to come in, "Hey."

He puts the tray down on the table. She stares at the tray full of food, "You know non of this stuff are things that me and Megan made."

Robin smiles and nodded, "I know, but there's a reason why I got them."

Zatanna grabs one popcorn and puts it in her mouth. Everything seems curios to her now. He slowly comes closer to her, "There's something that I've been wanting to tell you."

She nodded.

"The day before, well I wanted to tell you my secret identity." He explained.

Zatanna's eye's widened. She never knew he would do that much to her, "But I though..."

He cuts her off, "I know, I know I'm not suppose to, but I know you. And I know that you won't tell any body else."

Zatanna felt relieved, but the curiousness kept rising up. He kept continuing his speech, "Look, Zee I really like you and I want you to know that I trust you one-hundred percent."

Zatanna gulped. Then with out even control of her hands she touched the sides of his shades, but what got Robin's attention was what she said before she ripped off the the shades off his face.

She only said two words before she got it off, "Richard Grayson."

Then the shades were inches far from his eyes. His mouth dropped open, "How did you know?"

She puts his shades on the table next to the tray, "Dick, do you think I wouldn't catch all of the hints that you've been giving me."

Dick bites his lips and asks, "How long have you known?"

Zatanna said slowly, "I didn't really know, but you don't have to be a son of the bat to find out. I mean you keep calling me Zee, you change the words like we use to, the popcorn and milkshake, and your laugh. And I can still see that you haven't change a bit because your favorite movie is still dumbo."

They both quirked up a smile at the last phrase. Zatanna sniffles because she's been wanting her best friend back for years now. Dick wipes away a tear coming from her left eye and puts both his arms out suggesting for a hug. And of course she took it.

He smirked as he said, "I told you to count on it that we were going to meet again."

She smiled dreamily while they were both in each others embrace not wanting to let go, "I've missed you so much."

Dick was rubbing her back slowly and whispered, "I've always been here."

Zatanna gave out another sniffle. She really did miss **him **a lot. Richard lets go of their embrace and asked, "Do you want to have Thanksgiving in my house."

Zatanna thought about it, "But Megan and I have been working hard on dinner all day and I don't want to disappoint her."

"Wait a sec." He gets out his phone and text some words really fast. And he said back to her while looking at his phone, "Megan said it's okay. Ans plus she said her and Supes already started eating."

She started to giggle. She knew it was a little weird that a person who cried, was surprised, happy, and then back to crying just started laughing. Although Richard didn't mind at all. She nodded and headed straight to the bathroom.

Dick smiled from ear to ear and huffed. The hard part is done. She only came back a few minutes later, thanks to her magic, and now she was wearing her one shoulder red shirt with black skinny jeans. She was wearing heels, but they weren't that tall. She didn't want to exceed the height of his escort.

As always he thought she looked stunning.

...

Alfred didn't mind at all that he had an extra guest. Dick sat her down on a chair across next to him. He whispered in her ear, "Do you still remember Alfred's food?"

She giggled, "Yeah, they were always the best."

"Yeah it's a good thing it never changed."

They both laughed. Bruce had walked in the kitchen at that moment, "Hey, Dick I'm glad you brought your friend with you."

Zatanna said shyly, "Hi Mr. Wayne."

Bruce smiled, "Zatanna, I've told you before. Just call me Bruce, but only when I'm not on duty."

She knew what it meant. She nodded at him and gave them all a big smile. This Thanksgiving was different than every thanksgiving she ever had. She sort of had a new _family _to help her through this Thanksgiving, so why couldn't they help her again in other ones.

...

The dinner had them all stuffed. Dick and Zatanna ended up going on the top of the balcony. He had his arm around her. It was actually a sign to her that he would protect her no matter what life throws at them. She always had that feeling that every time she was around him, but this time he trusted her more.

Then she did what she was waiting for a long time to do to Richard and Robin. Both of their blue eyes shining as the reflection of the moon glistening in the dark. As always they lean closer and closer to their lips. They waited for a second for any distraction, but there wasn't any.

So they kissed.

* * *

**Woohhoo! Did you like it! It's all what you've been waiting for! The reveal and the kiss! I was going to wait until like later, later on in the story. Yeah I said later twice, but I squeezed the kiss in there. Anyways I want to know what you think, feel, or anything about this story.**

**CHALANT FOREVER! Also I just love the kiss scene in the new young justice comic! Wohhooo chalant kissing!**

**Also when I proof read this I keep thinking, "Why do I always have my stories have the romantic stuff on a balcony?" Yeah some readers who read my stories would totally get this.**

**Hahahah crazy me! Okay I love all your great reviews and I hope to see them! Thanks you.**

**Review!**


	12. We Have A History: 12 out of 16

**Yes I have updated! I thought I wouldn't have updated this week because I'm in a trip right now and stuff. So yeah I'm barely on the computer this week. And don't worry this story I think isn't done yet because I still have some plans for this story**

**Disclaimer: No not yet.**

* * *

**We Have A History**

_**chapter 12**_

It was December 1 and it was Dick's birthday. Well it was Robin's birthday too. Zatanna didn't really know yet if they were an item, but by the looks of it and many times they kissed, it does seem like they are. She didn't actually know what to give a boy who secretly has everything. She even asked what he wanted and the only reply she got was a shrug and him saying that she didn't have to get him anything. She ignored that because when people say they don't want anything, they really want something.

She could tell Wally had the same problem since Robin had told her that he had known too. Well sometimes she procrastinates and she just let an idea happen at the last minute. She doesn't like it that her mind sometimes works like that since she likes things done already, but that's what she's doing right now for his birthday.

In th entire party they laughed, said their happy birthdays to him, and all did some kind of birthday related stuff which was actually normal. Well except for the fact that the entire room was full of heroes.

She was actually waiting for any good idea to pop in her head, but the only thing that was on her mind was his crystal blue eyes and their kiss from up the balcony in Wayne Manor. After that moment they've been cuddle monsters ever since. She pondered through out the party. She didn't even notice that much that some people were already leaving. It wasn't until she was staring at the floor while drinking red punch and Robin let out his cackle, "You looked distracted this whole party Zee. Not astrouse enough?"

She stopped her gaze of the floor and quirked up a smile, "No, it was astrouse. I'm just sad that I didn't give you anything for your birthday."

He just shrugged it off, "I told you that you don't have to get me anything. Wally didn't get me anything too."

Zatanna puts her cup on the counter, "But I'm not Wally. I'm..."

"Zatanna Zatarra," He interrupted, "the same girl that always makes me smile and knows me a lot. Yeah I know who you are."

She was about to say 'girlfriend', but yeah in her words he described her so well, "Well I don't know you that well because I don't even know what to give you."

Robin just smirked, "I have an idea."

She actually knew what he was thinking because he was looking at her lips when he said that. She only giggled, "Make out session?"

He only repeated, "Make out session."

Zatanna started to joke around like she use to, "Hhhmmmm I think Richard Grayson has softer lips. I think he kisses better than the boy wonder."

Robin laughed along, "Nice one 'Tanna."

He took off his shades and put it on the counter. Zatanna always smiles like a fool when she sees those sparkling blue eyes attached to her. She puts both her arms around his neck and they both started kissing. He had also put his arms around her waist.

They were only kissing for some seconds and then Wally and Artemis just randomly walked in the kitchen area. Robin and Zatanna both broke off from their kiss. Apparently Artemis was talking to Wally about something and she didn't notice them. When Wally saw that Robin had his shades off he did a drastic thing. He kissed Artemis on the lips before she could turn around to see his secret identity. Artemis's eyes were wide open.

Robin was already putting on his shades, but he wanted to see one more time with his eyes of what Wally was doing. Zatanna was smiling for the both of them because she knew they were bound to be together someday. Well she hoped.

Wally slowly parted their kiss. They were both stunned from fair contact. Then Wally could see the fire in Artemis's eyes. The next thing he knew she started screaming at him, "Baywatch! What the heck did you do that for!"

This whole time he was still speechless. She still continued, "We were just talking and then you just kiss me! Gosh now I have to bleach my lips!"

She was about to punch Wally until Robin and Zatanna stopped her. They told her to cool down and get as far away from Wally. So she did, but she kept on yelling, "Ugh my tongue needs to be cut off!"

Robin sighed in relief, "Thanks man."

"You ow me dude. Now Artemis hates me more than she already does." Wally pointed his index finger on the boy wonder.

Zatanna was giggling on the side, "Don't worry Wally, Artemis doesn't hate you...much."

Wally slumped down, "Oh great."

He trudged out of the kitchen, but right before he did, he said, "That was your birthday gift by the way."

...

Some of the team was in Haley's circus today to do a _mission. _Robin was still looking at the Flying Graysons poster. Wally had just called him because he said that he was suppose to be there for his best friend for these stuff. He just really wanted to be alone because sometimes people just need to take a breather and try to release all the memories spreading through his mind.

The next thing Robin knew, his feet was taking him to a familiar place. He touched the sides of the ladder to go up the cargo wagon. When he got up there the view was different, but he could still feel his childhood tugging him.

He sat criss cross while staring at the entire circus. He wanted to leave now because it was freezing and it gave him too much painful memories. Although before he stood up his phone rang. He just started to smirk because she always has the right timing.

_"Hey Dick, tell me again why I'm not with you?"_

_"Did you and Wally planned something because he just called me a minute ago about the same thing." _He started to cackle to give her a little reassurance that he was okay.

She didn't buy it,_ "Oh come on. Dick you know I could really be there for you. Just like old times."_

There was silence for a long time until he said,_ "You know I'm back on the cargo wagon again."_

On the other line Zatanna was smiling,_ "I missed that."_

_"Yeah me too."_

Zatanna sighed,_ "Good luck, okay?"_

Robin nodded,_ "Yeah."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye." _

Usually their phone coversations don't end that much with "byes" because they would usually either talk all night, which actually kills both of them, or they wait until the other has to turn off their phone or something. Although this was diferent. They both know what they're going through, so this was sort of exceptional.

Robin got down and took one last look of _his_ cargo wagon. Then he went back to the others.

...

"Thanks Artemis!" Zatanna was all happy because Artemis just gave her a picture of Robin in his circus suit which she asked for.

She hugged Artemis. Artemis was just hugging all confused because she didn't really know how much that piece of picture meant to her.

Then Zatanna went to her room. When she got there, she kept on smiling at the picture while she puts it next to the picture of her and Dick when they were 10.

20 minutes later, Robin had knocked in her door and came in. She wasn't doing much, but just watching t.v. And the first thing he actually saw was that picture of him in the tight leotard.

He started to laugh and he pointed at the picture, "Really?"

Zatanna laughed with him, "Yeah."

"Where'd you get it?" He asked.

"Artemis, I asked her to get the picture for me." She answered.

He jumped on her bed next to her. Robin sighed, "I missed you Zee."

"You do know it was only a few days, right."

He chuckled, "I know."

...

Everyone was searching around to look at the scraps. Zatanna stayed close to Robin's side.

"Cheshire's ID was a league alert, I already picked it up and her jet flew under the radar, literally. The watch tower auto track the jet of the plane crash." Robin informed.

Rocket asked, "Then why isn't the league here?"

Zatanna answered with a smile, "Because our boy wonder has some mighty hacking skills to get the message first."

Robin felt really confident when she said that.

And the whole time of that mission they were close by each other. Like when Zatanna got the bad guy and wrapped him in snakes before Robin could get to him, even when they got knocked by Bane, or when Zatanna made double gangers of him.

Robin looked at Zatanna, "Hey disaster averted. Feeling the aster."

Zatanna smiled at him, still remember the word plays they do. The whole mission ended up with everyone knowing who they are which was actually a succesful mission.

* * *

**It might be short, but I think the next chapter might be longer, I think. Also I was going to update this chapter yesterday because my birthday was yesterday and stuff, but I was really busy yesterday so here's my late birthday update!**

**Thanks great reviwers and readers for reading my story it means a lot! Also I'm sort of in a HURRY so that's why I'm not typing that much today.**

**Review!**


	13. We Have A History: 13 out of 16

**Yes! I'm back! I really want to thank all of those people who reviewed, read, faved, and/or alerted my story. And I'll try to update as much as I can. And I really don't want to write anything Barbara Gordon related because I'm a big chalant fan and I might write her as an awful person so yeah this story isn't going to show any Babs unless she's like a sister/friend, but that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I had a joy writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice! Hmmm maybe the Disclaimers does annoy me again.**

* * *

**We Have A History**

**_chapter 13_  
**

Wally got Artemis up in bridal style, "I should have done this a long time ago."

Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck, "No kidding."

They both started to kiss. Then M'gann and Conner started kissing too. Robin was just watching contently as his best friend kisses the girl that he likes. Then he felt a hand on his arm grabbing him. He was about to go all ninja, but when he felt those soft cherry flavored lips touch his own lips, he couldn't help, but return the kiss back as he rested his hands around her waist. From the corner of Robin and Zatanna's eyes they were sure they saw Raquel kiss Kaldur on the cheeks.

Red Tornado was still on the floor with no arms and legs, "Human customs still elude me."

M'gann and Conner had actually stopped kissing right after he said that. They both helped him up. Raquel and Kaldur had actually joined them too when the 3 stepped out of the rooms. They were talking about something else too, but the two couples who were still making out didn't pay any attention.

Robin and Zatanna both parted their kisses, but big wide smiles came out of it too. Their foreheads were still touching each other. Robin cackled as he realized that they still had their arms around each other.

Zatanna got out a laugh too, "See I told you I would change a lot."

Robin's nose was really close to hers and he looked like he was about to go for another kiss, "Yeah, a lot."

They both leaned closer to each other, but got distracted because they heard Artemis and Wally moan. Robin grew a big smirk and yelled, "Hey spitfire! Breath!"

The two who were once kissing now seized to give the trolling boy wonder a glare. Robin was already immune to glares. He only gave his famous laugh as he took Zatanna with him far away from them, "Come on Zee!"

...

They both celebrated the new year with Dick's famous milkshake. They were back in the cave right after they had found out that there were 6 league members that were gone for 16 hours during in Vandal's control. Well not all of them were back in the cave because Aqualad went back to Atlantis and Raquel went back to Dakota. Superboy was talking to Superman more and he asked M'gann to come along with him for support. And of course she came because she knew how much this meant for Superman to finally accept Superboy. And Wally and Artemis just disappeared somewhere right after their long kiss. So they were actually the only ones in the cave and plus their mentors were too busy in the watchtower with all the missing 16 hours problem and the Roy being a clone part.

"Great night?" Robin asked.

Zatanna took a sip of the strawberry milkshake which actually gave her a pink mustache, "Yeah the best."

Robin cackled, but he was a gentleman so he drank his milkshake too so that he would also get the pink mustache. Zatanna didn't know why he was laughing so she asks, "What?"

Robin pointed on his milkshake and then he pointed at his upper lips. Zatanna catched on fast and quickly hid her lip area with her hands. Robin took her hands away from her mouth and said, "You look pretty either way. As always."

She couldn't help it, but lean closer to him because it wasn't as if they were close enough. This was actually the boy wonder's turn to kiss her since she apparently just attacked him with her kisses earlier today. They always have that spark in their kiss that they would always remember.

She started to blush, "You know this would've been much more romantic if we didn't have strawberry mustaches."

They laughed at the same time.

...

**3 Months Later (After the New Years)**

Ever since then, Zatanna has been very close with the Wayne family. She was pretty sure the guest bedroom she stayed a lot in the Wayne Manor was dubbed as her room now. She mostly comes in the weekends which is a no bother to anyone. And mostly not to the boy wonder.

One night, Zatanna had actually sneaked with Robin to go patrolling. Bruce was busy at that time. They both jumped through roofs and skyscrapers trying to fight crime. It was just a simple thing that night with only hoodlums and teenagers running around the streets. A normal thing in Gotham.

Then they heard a scream from a woman in an alley with thugs surrounding her, "Help!"

They both cocked their head to their side to see the women. Robin smirks, "Duty calls, Zee. You ready?"

She tried her best to imitate his smirk, "Right behind you."

Robin was the first one who left off the roof with his laugh that echoed around. Zatanna had also disappeared too; which is a trick she's been mastering. This gave a shiver down the thug's spines.

There were three men, one was holding a bat, the other a gun, and the other a crowbar. And of course Robin went after the two that had the gun and the crowbar which left Zatanna with the man helplessly holding a bat. The man swung his bat, but Zatanna just ducked and then kicked the man's legs making him trip and fall then she chanted, _"Ekam eht tab eit mih" _**(It means "Make the bat tie him")**

The bat suddenly twisted itself around the guy. She gave a smile of accomplishment, but it soon faded away quickly when Zatanna heard a gunshot fire. Her heart felt like twisting around in pavement. She wasn't hurt or even the lady that was attacked that had already ran away at that time didn't either. Her mouth went wide open when she saw Robin holding the side of his left shoulder bleeding.

Zatanna lifted both of the men's weapons up in the air and then she gave them both a roundhouse kick. This caused the two men to fall back. They tried to scurry away, but Zatanna chanted, _"Tup meht ni a egac" _**(It means "Put them in a cage")**

She quickly hurried to go to Robin's side. Robin breathed hard, "Those were nice moves."

"Really, you're thinking about that now."

"It's no biggie, this happens a lot."

Her face turned into a sadder frown then she huffed, "Come on, we have to go back to give you some medical attention. The cops are coming soon."

Zatanna flashed them both back to the batcave.

...

Alfred had gotten the bullet out of his shoulder and it was already patched up. Batman had already given them a stern speech about this being no fun and games and that it was for real. They already knew that. Robin knew that Batman was going to somehow blame a little part of it to Zatanna for coming, but he backed her up by saying that he wouldn't have been back home if it wasn't for her. At first he was speechless, but he told them one more time to make sure to tell him if Zatanna was going to go with him. They both nodded.

Zatanna helped Dick up to his room. He could go up there by himself, but she just wanted to help him. They opened up the door and then closed it right behind them. She turned on the lights. Dick went to his bed and then collapsed down on it.

Zatanna giggled, "Tired?"

She went to his bed and then layed down on her stomach facing him. His face got closer to her, "Yeah, but at least you weren't the one hurt."

She couldn't help it, but smile of how sincere he can be even though she knows that he's hurting. Their noses were close enough so they did an eskimo kiss. Dick was actually sneaky and stole a kiss when Zatanna still had her big smile as she paused from the nose rubbing. Of course she would kiss him back, why wouldn't she.

...

Weirder things have happened in the Wayne Manor. It had actually also involved a speedster and an archer. It was just a normal day, Zatanna needed help with her math homework so she went to ask Dick for some help. He said that he could come over because he was doing some homework for himself too. It didn't take long because she used the zeta tube to go there.

She went up the stairs and went to his room. In the beginning, Zatanna always got lost in the manor, but since she tried to memorize some of the places she only got lost little bit of the time she was there.

He helped her and she helped him. It's a win win compromise. They had to stop for a second because Alfred was calling Dick down stairs.

Dick was surprised to who he saw on the door way. It was Wally and Artemis who were holding hands coming in. He didn't really expect them, but he tried to stay whelmed, "Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Dick," Artemis said, "well my big mouth boyfriend said that he knows you. True or not true."

Wally whined, "It's true! Dick tell her the truth."

"Hhhmmm have I seen you before?" This made Wally's jaw drop. Dick laughed really hard seeing his best friend's reaction, "No, I'm just kidding. I know him."

Artemis was confused, "How?"

Wally had as big grin on, "I told you so."

"Well it's a long story, but it all started when..."

Robin had gotten interrupted because Zatanna came down the stairs, "Hey Dick, where do you keep the extra..."

At that time Zatanna had finally noticed that Wally and Artemis were there too.

Artemis: "Zatanna?"

Zatanna: "Artemis!"

Artemis: "Dick."

Dick: "Artemis."

Wally: "Zatanna?"

Zatanna: "Wally."

Dick finally wanted to stop this nonsense, "Okay stop."

Artemis was way beyond confused, "Zatanna what are you doing here? I thought you were with Robin studying."

Zatanna hesitated, "No, I didn't."

Artemis was still confused, "Then what are you doing at Dick's house?"

Dick jumped in, "I'm tutoring her."

"Why are you tutoring her when you don't even go to the same school?"

Zatanna was stuttering, "Well um I might be thinking of transferring to GA with you."

Wally, Artemis, and Dick all asked in unison, "You are?"

Zatanna mumbled, "Maybe."

Wally wanted to pause this whole moment, "Okay wait a minute. Dude just tell her. Someday she's going to find out sooner or later."

Zatanna went by her boyfriend's side, "I have to agree with Wally on this."

"But I don't think he would allow me."

"What? What's going on?" Artemis asked.

They all gave each other glances while Dick kept on having scenarios on how badly it might all end up in some way. At the end, Dick huffed and said, "I'm Robin."

* * *

**What are your thought now? Yes, I know what you're all thinking, this chapter has a lot of some spitfire than my other chapters, but why not. Anyways yeah I love chalant and spitfire.**

**And as I said before in the beginning before the story started, that I will probably not write anything or not that much about Barbara Gordon.**

**Also for now on I'm going to do some time skips like 2 months, 3 months, 4 months, ect. And they will be like after the new years thing. Like how I did on the top about 3 months after the new years.**

**Review!**


	14. We Have A History: 14 out of 16

**Okay I will try to promise you a better chapter on the next one because this chapter ended all romantic and short, but I just wanted to update something for all of you this week. I hope that you will still enjoy the story because it is really chalant.**

**Disclaimer: I could own Young Justice if I would, but I can't so I shan't...hahahahahahahaha, but for real I don't own it.**

* * *

**We Have A History**

**_chapter 14_  
**

**6 Months Later**

Zatanna was finally out of school for summer and so is Dick. And ever since Artemis found out about Robin's identity, she's been encouraging Zatanna to go to Gotham Academy with them. Dick encouraged her too, but it was really her choice. At the end, she had decided that she was going to Gotham Academy when she finishes this one year of Happy Harbor High. Artemis and Dick just agreed to it.

The whole entire summer was fun to them. It was especially since the cave was on the beach. The whole entire team would always stay out there in the hot-warm sun with the splashing waves hypnotizing them. It was either that or doing missions.

And in some nights they would make a bonfire. All of them would sit around it in a circle. Sometimes the things they talk about are either emotional or funny. They really did act all like a family because all of them are really close and they would always have each other's back no matter what.

They all even made an agreement to it during their bonfire as they were roasting their marshmallows.

"So we all agree that no matter what, we'll stay as friends slash part family no matter what!" Wally had held his stick that had marshmallows on it in the middle of the fire.

The rest of them copied Wally as they all said in unison, "Agree!"

After that they all gave out laughs and little talks.

...

Dick and Zatanna were still in their swim wears as they went up to a small hill that was near the beach. They both like the view from up there because it shows all of Mount Justice and all it's great features around it.

They sat down under the shade of the big tree as Zatanna leaned in to set her head on his shoulder. Both of their legs were entwined together. Robin had put his head on top of Zatanna as he smelled her scent. He had also wrapped his muscular arms around her.

Zatanna always smiles, knowing that he was really _her _boy wonder. Then something clicked in her head because she just remembered something. She stood up by her knees and said, "Wait, I have to show you something."

Dick raised one of his eyebrow, "What is it?"

Zatanna went behind the tree and said, "Close your eyes and no peeking."

Dick only chuckled and and closed his eyes with his hands, although he let one of his fingers slide to the side as he grew a big smirk. Zatanna knew that he was peeking so she said, "Dick! No peeking!"

That made his fingers close all the way for him not to see anything. About a minute came and then Dick finally heard Zatanna say, "Okay you can open your eyes now."

Dick could hear Zatanna laughing. He opened both his eyes and then he suddenly burst into laughter too. A squirrel was dancing "Gangnam Style" right in front of them. Zatanna was moving her hands to make the squirrel do that.

They couldn't help, but laugh at the little critter. Zatanna finally let the squirrel free as she sat next to her boyfriend laughing, "I told you I could make it happen."

He had a big smile on, "And I never doubted you."

...

They were both hand-in-hand as the shadow of both of them under the moonlight was shown on the sand. Every Sunday, Dick and Zatanna would go down to the beach at night and do the same routine again and again. Some people knew to leave the couple be, but only some. Wally still remembers the new years, how Robin and Zatanna had stopped his and Artemis's kiss. Of course Wally would get his little brother back for revenge, and he even knows the exact moments to do so. Although it always comes with a price.

Robin stops walking which makes Zatanna stop too. He puts his index finger to his lips and says, "Shhh. Do you hear that?"

She whispers back, "What?"

He comes close to her ear which makes her giggle because it sort of tickles, but he says, "The waves."

She rolls her eyes and gave him a big smile, "You're such a big romance."

"It's part of my charm," he tried to look cool, "that reminds me," he was taking something out of his sleeve, "this is for you."

He held a necklace right in front of her face. Zatanna's mouth shot open, and then tears came swelling down her eyes. Robin just thought that she really likes it that much, "It was an old antique and I thought of you when I saw it."

Her blue eyes were sparkling when she touched it, "I love it, Robin. I love it more that it's a coincidence that it looks a lot like my mom's necklace, too."

He raised his eyebrow, "Really?"

She nods because she was still wiping her tears away. Robin went around her and puts the necklace around her neck. She touches it. He then kisses her neck. She starts to laugh again, "You really are a big romance."

Robin was going near her lips, but something stopped him. A flash of red hair came between them and then splashed water to them. Wally gave them both a funny face and went running back to the cave laughing like a maniac.

Robin didn't hesitate to chase him and yell, "I'm gonna get you back for this Wally!"

Zatanna was right behind them rolling her eyes, laughing, and chasing them too.

...

Zatanna doesn't really go out in Gotham city with Dick Grayson because sometimes she's afraid that the paparazzi might see them together. Dick knows this too, so he tries his best to keep her out of it. Although Zatanna really wants to be with him. And even though she knows that she's photogenic, her friends have told her countless times, she doesn't know if she'll get use to it.

Zatanna remembers her dad, he always made sure that she wouldn't be affected that much as a young girl with all the crowds and comments that were given to her and her father. He had always protected her no matter what, but know he's gone to Fate.

Dick had given her these shades that looked a lot like his, but in women's version. She loved it because now she could be all secretive like him. They were both in the cafe waiting for the waitress. Their hands were clasped together as their fingers were placed around each other as they sat on the chairs while their hands were both laid down on the table.

"I've been thinking," Zatanna was playing around with their fingers, "we..I...think...we should..."

He heard her sigh. He really wanted to hear what she wanted to say, "Yeah? What is it?"

"I guess I'm okay with the public knowing about us."

"Are you sure?"

Zatanna took off her shades and said, "Yeah."

Dick took off his shades too, "So I guess people are going to know about the chalant couple now."

This raises her eyebrow, "Chalant? Really?"

"Yeah, it kind of tells our history together."

Zatanna blushes and then she nods, "Yeah, we do have a history."

* * *

**Did you like the ending? I really wasn't planning the ending, but it just came to me so yeah I added it!**

**And it really is true that I've become really busy a lot now, but I will try my very best to still update. Hopefully that you have enjoyed the story a little bit and as you can tell, I try to make the characters and their relationship to one another progress. **

**Review!**


	15. We Have A History: 15 out of 16

**Happy Thanksgiving! I know lots of authors might update a story that's Thanksgiving related, but I have nothing themed related on my Docx at all! So yeah, I still hope that this story will keep you emotional. In this chapter, it'll show a great bond between the two of how they always have each others back. I've been wanting to do this chappie so enjoy!**

* * *

**We Have A History**

**_chapter 15_ **

**2 Years ****Later**

"Can you believe him Zee!" He was infuriated.

Robin had just barged in Zatanna's room. He had already wired the room so that a certain bat wouldn't hear and see what they were talking about. Robin has been angry ever since he went patrolling with Batman. It was easy and simple, but yet it went horribly wrong.

Zatanna tried to calm him down, "What happened? Just explain it to me."

Robin lays back on Zatanna's work chair as he puts his hair back from his face, "It's about Batman. He scared this kid's dad right in front of him. Batman was trying to get information from the dad. He just kept hurting the guy right in front of the kid. When I saw the little boy's face," he gulped, "I saw the memory of me when I was young." (**You guys watch "Batman the Animated Series" right?**)

Zatanna's face went down. She went to sit on his lap. He started to wrap his arms around her. She puts his head on the crevice of his neck, "Don't worry Dick. This is Bruce we're talking about. He was just probably trying to do his job."

"No, Zatanna. This is diferent, I've never seen Bruce like this. Ever."

They both looked at each other. Zatanna asks, "What are you going to do about it."

He shakes his head no, "I don't really know."

...

Zatanna couldn't get out of her bed today because it's been 2 years since her dad had left. Everyone knew that, that was the day that everyone is suppose to leave her alone. Zatanna was hugging a pillow; she didn't cry or get angry. She only had an emotionless face. Lots of memories and thoughts were filling her head. She wanted to cry, but she felt that she had to be strong. And she wanted to be angry, but to who? She already tried being angry to herself last year and it didn't work.

A few minutes past and the door knocked, "Hey Zee, it's me Robin. Can I come in?"

She swallowed her throat, "Yeah."

She was still staring at the wall, not even looking at Robin coming in the door. She just heard the door close and then his soft voice started to comfort her like he always does, "Do you need anything?"

Zatanna was still clutching her pillow and he looked at his shades, "Dick, you know what I want."

He sighed. He took off his shades uncovering his blue eyes. Richard had told her his secret identity a long time ago. And today Zatanna doesn't need a Robin who is always feeling the aster or the one telling everyone to stay whelmed, but the Dick Grayson who is also feeling the same sorrow as she is.

Dick laid down next to Zatanna on the bed. He hugged her while intertwining their legs together. The silence was there for a long time. They loved being in that position because sometimes the world just shuts off and it felt like there was only the two of them with no trouble what so ever.

"I just wish I said good bye." Zatanna finally said those words that she'd been always thinking of saying. She loved the silence, but she wanted something to talk about.

Dick was rubbing her hand from the pad of his thumb. He was thinking of just anything to make her happy in this gloomy day, "What if you could."

"No, we can't just go up to Dr. Fate and tell him that. And plus he's in an off planet mission today." Zatanna said.

Robin stood up, "I know that, but I know another way."

Zatanna stood up by her knees too, "How?"

He puts his shades back on and touches Zatanna's hand, "Just follow me."

She just nodded. Zatanna was very curios to what Robin was about to do. He ran outside the room dragging Zatanna by the arm. They both went to the kitchen to grab an empty wine bottle with a top on it. And got 2 pieces of paper and two pens.

Robin was still holding those items, "Come on."

Robin ran to the outside exit which leads to the beach. Zatanna tried to catch up to him, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see, come on." Robin kept on gesturing to Zatanna to hurry up.

They were already in the beach. He had stopped running and so did Zatanna. He held out a pen and paper and gave it to her. She was still confused, "What do I do with this?"

"You write with it."

She rolls her eyes, "I know you write with it, but what do I even write about?"

He puts down the bottle, "Well when I was little my mom and dad would bring me to a beach and we would write a letter to someone that we loved that we lost. We would always think that somehow and someway that they're going to read the letter. And when you're done with the letter, you give it to the sea. So, that's what we're going to do."

For the first time today, she smiled. She grabs the pen and pencil. Robin offered his back for her to write on while he writes on his knee. They took at least 10 minutes to finish their letter. They both took one last look at their message, and then they put it in the bottle.

Robin closes the bottle and then he gave it to Zatanna, "Here."

She slowly grabs it by her left hand as she holds his hand by her right. They went closer to the water. Zatanna throws the bottle to the water. Then they both watched as the bottle went back up to the surface and went through the currents.

He rubs her back, "Do you feel better now?"

Zatanna nods, "Yeah."

She really does feel better; when she wrote all those thoughtful and heartfelt words through the letter, she felt like she was talking to her dad again. She wrote down as much as she can about her life after he was gone. And Robin had wrote to his parents, too.

"Thanks Robin, but isn't Aqualad going to get mad at us that we just threw a bottle out in the ocean?"

He does his laugh, "Shhh, that's our little secret."

They both laughed. She knew that she was going to do this again.

...

Dick's anger was getting to him. He felt like punching every wall he saw. He didn't know where he was going at first, but then he remembered that he was going straight to Mount Justice. He didn't want to go back to the mansion.

It was less than a block, but he had already ran into her, Zatanna. He could see that there was worry in her eyes, "Dick, I heard about the fight. Are you okay?"

His hands were clutched tighter, "I'm fine."

Zatanna didn't buy it, "No you're not."

"Zatanna I just want to be alone."

She shakes her head no, "No you don't."

"Zatanna, I'm really angry right now and I don't want to hurt you."

She relents and then she started to grab his hand and pulled him into this restaurant. Dick asks, "What are you doing?"

"We're going to talk about this. About everything."

It took a long time for Zatanna to get a break through out of him. They were probably almost the last ones in the restaurant, but hearing his explanation was worth it.

Dick gulped, "Look, I just don't want to be in Batman's shadow anymore. Some how he changed. His methods grew darker and I'm just not like that. I want to be who I am. I want to do solo now, " he huffed, "I don't want to be Robin anymore."

"But people need a Robin. Your dad needs a Robin."

"They never needed a Robin, they needed a hero."

Zatanna touches his hand, "But you are a hero."

"I want to be a different one. I don't want to be _the Batman._"_  
_

"You're not going to be."

"How would you know that?"

She holds his hand tighter, "Because I know you more than anyone."

"Sorry Zee, but I just don't feel like being _the Robin_ anymore."

She huffed, "Well who do you want to be."

He takes a pause and then says, "Nightwing."

* * *

**So, yeah this has been in my head for a long time. My own interpretation of how Dick became Nightwing. (P.S. please no flames about it because I tried getting it out of my head to write it down)**

**And I've had that middle part story about the message in the bottle for about maybe 2 months now. It was suppose to be a longer one shot, but I just thought that it would be great in this story.**

**One more thing, The other reason that I wanted to update in Thanksgiving is because I really want to thank all of you! I'm so thankful of all those reviews that you have given me and I want to thank people who read my stories! And plus the people that I became friends with me in this site. I wouldn't be the writer who I am now, so thank you.**

**Review!**


	16. We Have A History: 16 out of 16

**I'm sorry I've been gone, but here is the last chapter for "We Have A History." I know that lots of you didn't know that this was going to be the last chapter, but I've made up my mind and I don't really want to go to season 2 because it's not done yet. I just hope that you will enjoy this. The beginning is sort of like "Future 2" and "This Little Moment" (which are my stories). Although, I hope the ending will hit you emotionally because it did to me when I was writing it.**

**I love this story so much! And I just really want to thank all of you who has been there for me and this story!**

**Disclaimer: Ahh! I want to own Young Justice...which means I don't own it right now.**

* * *

**We Have A History**

**_chapter 16_**

**13 Years Later**

A 28 year old couple were both sleeping in their master bedroom. Dick and Zatanna were being cozy in their bed as they let slumber take them to the depths of their dreams. League duty can really take it all out of you and other things. They felt like they've only been sleeping for a few seconds until a scream echoed around their house.

Dick and Zatanna's eyes went wide open and jumped out of their beds. They went straight to the room that the scream was from. They opened the door and saw little 3 year old John Grayson clutching his stuffed elephant that he named Peanuts. He insisted. (**It was one of the hints I had put in Future 2**)

Thunder roared around the house. This causes the 3 year old to whimper in fear. He was still very scared of thunders even though he knows that there are far evil things to fear about than nature. His parents are the heroes, he should know.

They both went to their son's side immediately. They both tried to comfort him as much as they could. Although, another thunder came and another raven haired Grayson child came in the room.

The 6 year old hugged her dad, "Daddy I really don't like the thunder."

He puts his daughter on his lap, "It's okay Mar-Mar the thunder won't hurt you, you're inside."

"But why does it have to sound so scary?"

Dick kisses his oldest daughter's cheek, "Well, you know not everything in life is happy. Sometimes we mostly have to just stay whelmed."

"But daddy, me and John always try to stay traught and the thunder is still scary."

He paused so that he knew what he was going to say next. Finally, he says, "Well, why don't you be the hero and try to defeat it."

She had a questionable look, "How?"

"Villains are like fear. They want to take over you until you're nothing but a crippled mess, just so that they can hide their fear of loosing. Although, since we're heros, we can fight that fear."

Maria's eyes were wide, "I want to fight fear!"

John was also listening, "Me too!"

Zatanna giggled, "Well, you can fight fear by sleeping."

"Can we sleep with you and daddy tonight?" John asked.

Maria started to beg too, "Ppppppllllleeeeeaaaaasssseee ."

Dick was okay with it, but Zatanna had to say yes to it too. No matter how hard she tries to look away, she just couldn't get their imploring eyes away. She finally nodded.

Maria and John both raced to their parent's bedroom. Their parents were right behind them. Dick rapped his arms around her hips and kissed her forehead. She turned off the lights behind her.

She sometimes thinks that her kids sleeps too much in their bed with them, but the words that Dick had told her when Maria and John were just a toddler and a baby always makes her change her mind. He would always say, "Let's just try to spend as much time with them as we can because we don't really know if it's our last."

He would always say that in a sincere way and not in a pensive way like he does as Nightwing. She has and always will love him about it.

They already know which positions their in. And around that time, it's easier for them to sleep.

...

**11 Years Later**

Zatanna entered the room while she was holding a picture frame. A smile has warmed up on her face all day. She places the picture frame gently on the shelf. It was a picture of Maria in her graduation gown. Zatanna really felt like time was going too fast.

She looked around the shelf. It was sort of like Wally's souvenir shelf that was once in the cave in the old days, but instead of objects, it's pictures in picture frames with all the great memories of their family.

She started to look at every one of the pictures that were on the shelf. One had a picture of little John and Maria in Bruce and Selina's arms during Christmas day. Bruce and Selina would have to be the most greatest grandparents at spoiling their grandchildren. Every Christmas, they would always try to make their presents either bigger or grander. She would always try to make her brain process that her family was extraordinary than the others.

Another picture that caught her eyes was a picture of Dick, her, and the kids in their karate outfit. Zatanna had agreed to let their kids be taught in martial arts even in a young age. She knows how dangerous the world is, so it was acceptable in her book. And she'd been practicing with her husband so many times that she was pretty sure they almost have the same moves.

There were pictures of when her kids were born. Both of them loved being parents. They probably would've had more if only they weren't protecting the world. Although, they would also make their kids their main priority.

On the top shelf was a picture of the old team in their civvies. Roy was somehow in the picture too. They loved that picture so much because it was all taken right before the crisis they all had. It was in the old days when everyone was happy and goofing off. And it was also the days when the team were mostly just worried about Artemis hurting Wally pretty badly after a prank he had pulled.

She sighed from all the great memories rushing through her mind. Then, she looked at the oldest picture on that shelf. Every time she stares at that picture, she would always feel like a young girl. She loves that picture too much. It was the first pictures of Dick and her together as 10 years old. (**I bet you guys can figure out the picture she's looking at right now**) She's had it for a long time and she would never forget that day. Ever.

She suddenly felt arms wrapping her around her abdomen. He started kissing her neck, "Watcha doing babe?"

Her smile curved even bigger, "Just looking."

"At old memories?"

She nodded, "It's just going so fast and there's a lot of them too."

He hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear, "That's because we have a history."

He gave out a laugh, but it was more like a chuckle to her. They didn't even notice that John was already home. He had stopped at the door opening and saw their parents. He knew what they were doing. Even as a kid he has always found his parents gross in his own way, "Eeeewww!"

...

**39 Years Later**

The cave was full of generations of heroes to come. They would mostly hang out in the cave because it's fun for them. A 79 year old Zatanna came in the cave via the zeta tubes. She thought the cave would've been full packed with teenage superheroes, but then she just remembered that they were all going to a mission around this time.

She had items in her hand. She went straight to the beach. The sun was on the horizon as she looked up from the far sea. She took out her pen and pencil while she laid her bottle on the ground. Her hands swiftly begins to write.

_Dick I've missed you so much. I wish you could be hear with me and the kids._

_Also, the grandchildren. We miss you so much. I know, that you're always_

_by our sides helping us because I could always feel your ghost next to me and_

_protecting me. Make sure you tell my dad that I love him, too. I know that you're_

_also happy because you're reunited with your parents again. I love you. And don't worry,_

_because I'll be with you again._

She rolled up the paper and put it in the bottle. She kissed the bottle for good luck and then threw it into the waters. She had missed him so much after that accident. He had sacrificed himself to save the people he loved around him. In her book, that was the greatest sacrifice ever.

One drop trickled down her cheek, "Don't worry, I'll see you again."

* * *

***Tears*It's finally over. *tears***

**I told you there would be tears when this story is done. This story is so so so so so so chalant! So thank you so much for loving it and liking it as much as I loved writing this!**

**It was kinda ironic because in the beginning this was meant to be a one-shot or a two-shot because I was working on another story in the beginning, but I like how this story turned out.**

**I hope you were okay with the ending because to me, it shows how no matter what they will always find a way to be happy together. There, they can love each other for eternity.**

**Review!**


End file.
